


avatar one shots

by DangerousLiaisons



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Prolapse, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Armpit Kink, Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Big Cock, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Brother/Brother Incest, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Dominant, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Fattening Up, First Time Bottoming, Fisting, Flirting, Food, Food Kink, Foot Fetish, Gentle Sex, Hairy, Hairy Chest, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Male Lactation, Massive Cock, Mildly Dubious Consent, Milking, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, No Refractory Period, Nudism, Nudity, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Prolapse, Protectiveness, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Rosebud - Freeform, Rough Sex, Seduction, Self-Fisting, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Slave, Sex Work, Shaving, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Slurs, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Submissive, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wetting, ambiguous consent, big dick, casual incest, casual nudity, deep fisting, gagging, piss drinking, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 29,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousLiaisons/pseuds/DangerousLiaisons
Summary: just a bunch of avatar and korra one shotssome will be short others are long idky'all are more than welcome to suggest/request pairing and kinks and whatnot!!! but no guarantees that i'll write it lolclick on each chapter to see the pairings and kinks**ALSO, the characters are at least 18 in all the stories whether it's in the future or an au etc, whatever, so there's no underage
Relationships: Aang & Roku (Avatar), Aang/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Bato & Sokka (Avatar), Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Kai (Avatar), Bolin/Kai/Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Mako/Varrick (Avatar), Bolin/Tonraq (Avatar), Bolin/Varrick, Bolin/Wei/Wing (Avatar), Bumi & Sokka (Avatar), Hakoda/Sokka (Avatar), Iroh/Sokka (Avatar), Jeong Jeong & Sokka (Avatar), Kai/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Tonraq (Avatar), Pakku & Sokka (Avatar), Piandao & Sokka (Avatar), Sokka & Order of the White Lotus (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 94
Kudos: 384





	1. post-game unwinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mako/bolin - bath, cumming untouched, flirting, erotic

“That was such a great game, bro!” Bolin shouted as they stepped into the baths room. 

“How many times are you gonna say it?” Mako laughed, following behind his brother.

“I know, but come _on_. That was incredible!”

“Yeah. It really was,” Mako agreed.

Bolin slid his shirt off as they reached a steaming bath. No one else was in the room, which they always liked. Having the baths to themselves was just so necessary to unwind in each other’s presence and comfort.

“When you blasted that girl off the platform at the last second, I was losing it!” Bolin continued.

Mako tossed his pants and underwear to the side before removing his shirt. Then he stepped in, Bolin following suit.

“Thanks, bro. But if it wasn’t for you taking out the other two, I never would’ve gotten the chance.”

“Anytime,” Bolin smiled.

“We work pretty well together,” Mako stated.

“We sure do.”

“And damn bro, you’ve really been working out,” admired Mako. “Those abs are killer now.” He stared at his brother’s abs as they felt the steaming water soothe them.

“Aw, Mako, stop! You’re making me blush,” Bolin smiled.

“Alright, I’ll stop.”

“No! Keep going!”

“That’s what I thought,” Mako laughed. “I gotta work out with you more. Your body is looking phenomenal. Love the chest hair, too.”

“Well, don’t sell yourself short, bro,” Bolin countered. “Your body is gorgeous. How tall and flat you are, and _god_ , don’t even get me started on those flawless abs. So clean and shiny.”

Mako blushed. “Wish I had some chest hair like you, though.”

“No way,” dismissed Bolin, “I love how hairless your chest is. And I love the way you shave your underarms and pubic hair, too. So sparkling clean.”

“Really? I assumed you’d always go for someone as gorgeously hairy as yourself. Like, your armpits and pubes are so hot.”

“I mean, yeah,” Bolin said, “I do like hairy guys, but I love your body type, too!”

“Thanks, bro. I really admire how much you’ve bulked up, for real. That thickness in your abs and chest is stunning.”

“Love you, Mako,” Bolin blushed.

“Love you, Bolin,” Mako blushed back.

They were both fully hard at this point and couldn’t take their eyes off the other’s erection. Mimicking their body types, Mako’s cock was longer and sleeker whereas Bolin’s was thicker and hairy.

They bit their lips looking at each other. This was not an uncommon occurrence. The two were frequently naked around each other and always complimented and admired one another. However, the tension was reaching new levels and it wasn’t stopping.

“Mako?”

“Yeah, Bo?” His voice was raw and lusty.

“Can you heat the water a bit more?”

“Anything for you.”

With that, Mako let flames burn from his palms and heat the bath, steam instantly rising.

“Ahh,” they both sighed.

They stared at one another and couldn’t take their eyes away. Their cocks were unbearably hard. Mako heated the bath some more and, before either knew it, they were both shooting their loads, untouched.

They moaned and curled their toes and didn’t dare break eye contact. This was all new but felt so right.

Their cum dispersed into the tub and, as they finished, their groans turned to silence. They’re feet locked together underwater. 

Mako pulled Bolin into a hug and kissed him on the head. They didn’t take their hands off one another for a very, very long time.


	2. on my nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bolin/varrick - outdoors, friends to lovers, blowjob, anal sex - on my nerves

“You know, Bolin, you’re really starting to get on my nerves,” Varrick huffed. They were both disheveled, covered in a layer of dust, and nowhere near where they needed to be. 

“Well,” Bolin spat back, “I’m glad I’m only starting to get on your nerves. Consider yourself completely on mine.”

“I’ll get on yours even more if you don’t stop bothering me,” Varrick retorted.

“I can’t believe I ran away with you,” Bolin grumbled. “Kuvira is probably going to find us and kill us, and I can’t even be with someone I like when that happens. And none of this, need I remind you, would even be happening if you didn’t make that super weapon!”

“You don’t need to remind me,” Varrick snapped. “I already lost Zhu Li.”

“My bad,” Bolin said sarcastically. “I’m sorry you lost the one person that does everything for you and now you can’t function on your own.”

“Like you’re doing any better!”

“Mako and I lived on the streets! There were times we couldn’t eat for days.”

They both fell silent.

“I thought this was my chance to make sure that never happens again,” Bolin stated quietly.

Varrick stopped walking and put his hand on Bolin’s shoulder.

“I won’t let that happen again. You have my word,” he said.

Bolin teared up and pulled the older man into a hug. “Thank you, Varrick.”

“Alright, kid,” Varrick patted him, “you’re still getting on my nerves.”

“Can you just be nice for once?” Bolin grumbled.

“Nice?” Varrick shouted. “I just promised to keep you and your brother from being homeless.”

“If we even survive!”

“You are such a—” Varrick began, but a noise stopped them both. A loud, industrial, robotic noise.

They quickly dove behind a bush and peeked out to see if they could see anything. 

“What’s going on?” Varrick whispered loudly.

“Shh!” 

Bolin poked his head out and watched Kuvira’s soldiers pass by in their mecha tanks.

“Bolin, what’s going on?” Varrick repeated.

Bolin threw his hand over Varrick’s mouth as the tanks stopped and turned in their direction. Behind the bush, the two pressed their bodies together, sweating.

Bolin was trying not to panic and Varrick put his hand over the younger man’s mouth.

They looked into each other’s eyes and heard the tanks eventually pass. Still, they stayed like that for a few moments.

When they took their hand off one another, the first thing Bolin said was, “I can’t stand you.”

“That makes two of us,” Varrick quickly quipped before leaning in and connecting their lips.

Bolin whined and pulled Varrick closer. They kissed and sucked on each other’s fingers and stripped each other.

Varrick was hairy and achingly hard. Bolin kissed up and down his body, sucking on his nipples, licking across his chest hair, down to his pubes where he sucked Varrick’s long cock.

Bobbing up and down, he took the whole thing, sliding his tongue around it and into the foreskin.

“That’s it, kid,” Varrick groaned, holding Bolin in place. “Atta boy.”

“Varrick,” Bolin whined, popping off his cock. “I want you.”

The older man smiled and leaned down on top of Bolin, resuming their kiss and grinding their cocks together.

“Your cock is so big,” Varrick groaned. “Want it in me one day.”

Bolin’s eyes went wide. 

“But,” Varrick continued, “not today.”

He sucked on his fingers while leaving hickeys on Bolin’s neck, then slid those fingers into Bolin’s hole.

Bolin gasped.

“Been a while?” Varrick chuckled.

Bolin nodded. “Just fuck me, please.”

“You got it.”

Varrick stretched Bolin out and lubed up his cock with their spit. Then, he slid in.

“Fuck,” Bolin breathed. “You’re big.”

“Shhh, baby, just breathe and take it.” Varrick soothed him and kissed him. “You can do it.”

And Bolin did. After easing in and adding a ton more spit, Varrick bottomed out and started fucking his lover.

His thrusts were harsh, yet passionate. Not what Bolin had imagined sex with Varrick would be like. Better.

Bolin nipped at the older man’s lips and mustache as he got pounded hard, over and over. Varrick stroked Bolin off in rhythm with his thrusts, again surprising the earthbender with a non-selfish act.

“You do get on my nerves,” Varrick breathed into Bolin’s ear, “but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I’d be lost without you.”

“God, Varrick, I need you. Not just now. Always,” Bolin whined.

“Always,” Varrick agreed.

And soon, they came together in unison. Varrick filled Bolin up, bottoming out and releasing his flood of cum. Bolin splattered them both with his orgasm, giving them a sticky coat on top of their dust layer.

Varrick lay on top of Bolin, with the younger man’s arms tightly around him. They panted together, and Varrick didn’t pull out for a while.

“Varrick?”

“Yeah?” the inventor asked softly.

“You get on my nerves still, too,” Bolin smiled.

Varrick smiled back and kissed him.

“Good.”


	3. melting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tonraq/mako - seducing, hairy, first time bottoming, rimming, size kink, tonraq has a huge cock, submissive mako

“Chief Tonraq?” Mako said, entering the tent. “You wanted to see me?”

“Yes, Mako,” Tonraq said, “have a seat.”

Mako sat down on the animal skin rug and watched as Tonraq took off his heavy coat, then sat across from him.

“I don’t believe in dancing around the issue, so I’ll voice my concerns directly to you,” the chief began. “I understand you’ve recently started dating my daughter.”

Mako swallowed and the southern air suddenly froze his palms. He nodded.

“You understand the toll that comes with dating my daughter, yes?”

Mako nodded.

“And you understand how I need to protect her.”

Another nod.

“So, you’ll understand that I need to… experience you to make sure you’re good enough for Korra.”

Mako froze even more. No, he didn’t understand what that meant. “What?” he asked nervously.

“Mako,” Tonraq said, standing up. “I’ve seen the way you look at me.” The chief then undid his outer garment and dropped it to the floor.

“Sir, I—”

“Stand up.”

Mako did so immediately, breaking the ice in his veins. 

“I must make sure that whoever dates my daughter is properly fit to do so. Remove your clothes,” Tonraq commanded.

Mako would be lying if he said he hasn’t been looking at the chief the way he just got caught for. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. But this was wrong, right? 

He removed his shirt and saw a twitch in Tonraq’s pants.

“Continue.”

Mako removed his lower garments and suddenly he was naked and shivering. Tonraq came over and pulled him in close. Then, he kissed the younger man.

He reached down and stroked Mako’s cock until it was fully hard. Mako was hesitant at first, but he couldn’t deny how good the chief was making him feel. His kiss alone was to die for.

Tonraq then removed the rest of his clothes and Mako’s jaw dropped. The man was a giant. Hairy everywhere, huge muscles, and an enormous cock.

He brought Mako to the bed and lay him down so he could climb on top. Mako felt precum across his cock but he didn’t know whose it was. Tonraq’s cock on him was warm and intimidating. Was he supposed to take it all?

Tonraq gently guided Mako to his furry chest where the firebender instinctively licked and kissed.

“Good boy,” Tonraq said, grinding into him.

Then, he kissed his way down Mako’s body and lifted his legs. A hairless, immaculate hole presented itself. Tonraq buried his tongue in it.

“Oh, my god,” Mako whined. “Fu— Sir!”

Tonraq grinned as he saturated Mako’s hole in spit, fucking his tongue in and tasting it.

“Never had this done before?” Tonraq asked.

“No, sir. I’ve only been with women,” Mako moaned, curling his toes and arching his back. The sight in front of him was obscene. The most muscly man he’d ever seen was in between his legs. His cock leaked cum.

“Are you enjoying being with a man?” the chief asked

“Yes, sir!”

“Good boy.”

“But, um,” Mako said nervously.

“Speak your mind, Mako. This is a balanced relationship,” Tonraq said, still eating him out.

“Sir,” he whined. “I just— I don’t know if I can— take you. All of you.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Tonraq said. He then grabbed a jar of something nearby. “I had the healers make this for me. People were having difficulty taking me.”

Mako swallowed. “People? What about Korra’s mom?”

“Mako, as the chief, I can have as many partners as I’d like. And, of course, I encourage Senna to do the same.”

“Progressive,” Mako joked nervously.

Tonraq chuckled. “I won’t ever hurt you. And I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Mako nodded. “I want to try.”

Tonraq smiled. “Just tell me if it hurts and what you need.”

It was then, Mako realized that he didn’t know Tonraq at all. He knew the chief, a stoic man that was two dimensional. Tonraq, though, was alive and thriving, complicating what it meant to be masculine and caring. And Mako wanted him.

Tonraq applied the substance to his cock and Mako’s ass before pressing in.

Mako took a deep breath.

“Just relax. I’m here for you,” Tonraq reassured.

Mako nodded and tried to relax. Tonraq pushed in more and Mako had never felt himself being stretched like that. Being full like that. Being loved like that.

“More of the… thing, please,” Mako said.

Tonraq added more and kept pushing in. “How does it feel?”

“Big. And weird. But interesting. Keep going.”

One Tonraq got far enough in, he leaned down and kissed Mako, then started fucking him. Gently at first, opening Mako up to a new world, and filling him with pleasure. 

The waterbender picked up the pace and really fucked Mako, like he knew the firebender needed. 

“I’m going to fuck you now. Hard.”

Mako nodded. Tonraq did as he said and picked up his pace. Mako arched his back and felt the older man bottom out, pubes against his ass, before he fucked him and fucked him and fucked him.

“Sir,” Mako whined. “Oh, my god.”

“Please call me Tonraq, Mako.”

“T— Tonraq,” Mako panted.

“Good boy.”

With every thrust, Mako warmed up and melted a little. Tonraq’s cock shouldn’t have been able to fit inside him but it did, and it was sending him right over the edge. 

They were both cumming in no time. A particularly hard thrust sent Mako over the edge without touching himself. He came all over their chests.

Tonraq buried all of his cock inside Mako and ejaculated. Mako’s eyes went wide as he felt the man’s cock pump load after load into his hole. He didn’t know someone could cum so much.

Tonraq kissed him as they both orgasmed and came down. Mako licked Tonraq’s chest hair again.

They stayed like that and didn’t move. Tonraq never went soft and was ready to go again and again and again. But he decided to ease Mako into that.

“Tonraq?” Mako asked, apprehensively.

“Yes, Mako?” The chief pushed his cock in farther and shot another rope of cum.

“I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”

Tonraq smiled. “That won’t be a problem.”

Mako thought of Korra and what he would say to her. He had no idea what any of this meant. 

Tonraq sensed his anxiety and kissed him again.

Mako sighed and let himself melt. The South Pole was all ice but he only felt warm.


	4. full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request prompt: “Would you consider Bolin fattening up Mako, either with or without his knowledge? Maybe mpreg? There's no pregnant Mako/makolin mpreg anywhere :(“
> 
> mako/bolin - fattening up, mpreg, dominant bolin, anal sex, nipple sucking, male lactation and drinking it but it's brief at the end
> 
> i've never really written anything like this before so i hope yall enjoy!

“Here, baby, eat some more,” Bolin said, handing Mako another chicken wing.

“Bolin, I’m stuffed. I can’t eat anything else,” Mako replied.

“Please, baby? For me?”

It was hard for Mako to resist those eyes and, well, anything his brother said or did. He was somewhat powerless… by choice? He didn’t know. All he knew is that he loved to make his brother happy. 

“Fine,” Mako laughed.

“Thank you!” Bolin said and left the wing on his brother’s plate. “I love when you love my cooking.”

“It’s always delicious,” Mako said, taking a bite.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Bolin watched Mako eat all the meat off the bone and tried to keep himself from getting hard. He adjusted his cock in his pants so it was less noticeable, but honestly, if Mako saw, it wouldn’t be anything new. In fact, he wanted Mako to see. 

Once the firebender finished, he was about to get up and head for the couch.

“Wait,” Bolin said. “I made dessert, too.”

“Really?” Mako asked. “I don’t know…” He patted his stomach. His abs started to fade a few weeks ago and it made Bolin’s cock drip precum.

“I love that tummy. Looks so good filled with my cooking,” Bolin said. “I’ll bring it out.”

The earthbender disappeared into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a chocolate cake. He cut Mako a large slice and set it on his plate.

“Looks great, babe!” Mako smiled.

He dug in and every bite he took made Bolin’s cock leak more. It was slow since Mako was already so full, but he eventually finished it all.

“Alright,” Mako said, unbuttoning his pants and rubbing his stomach, “that was delicious. Thank you so much, babe.”

“You think you can do one more slice?” Bolin asked, precum causing a small stain on his pants.

“I don’t know, Bo. I gotta start hitting the gym again. Can’t believe how quickly my abs vanished.”

“I love how round and full you’re getting. You look absolutely beautiful, baby. Like you’re carrying our child.” Bolin smiled and rubbed his brother’s stomach. “One more slice?”

“I don’t think I can. I’m too full.”

“Try, okay?” Bolin set another slice down, bigger than the last.

It took even longer than the first slice, but after a while of taking a bite then waiting to digest then taking another bite, Mako finally finished it.

“I can’t even breathe, I'm so full,” Mako laughed.

“You did so good for me,” Bolin said, palming himself through his pants. “I’ll give you a few more slices before bed, but for now we can go to the couch.”

Mako nodded and Bolin carried him over, stripping him once he got there.

“You really like me like this?” Mako asked as Bolin kissed his stomach and pumped his cock. The precum stain on his pants was growing by the second.

“You’ve never looked more beautiful. Need to put a baby in you and make you even rounder.”

Mako grunted. “Can you stop going to the gym before I wake up, though? I need you to keep me in line because you know I won’t go by myself. Too happy to leave your side.”

“I know,” Bolin smiled. “Now spread your legs for me.”

Mako obeyed and Bolin finally stripped, setting his massive cock free. 

“Your body is still so toned and nice,” Mako admired. 

“Baby,” Bolin said, wasting no time to lube his cock with spit and push inside Mako. “You look perfect, okay? This is the body you were born to be in. Gonna put a baby in you tonight, I can feel it. It’s going to work this time.”

Mako nodded as his brother fucked him hard.

“Does it feel good?” Bolin asked, kissing Mako. “To be so full of my cooking and then have your brother fill you up even more?”

“God, yes,” Mako panted. “Feels so good, babe.”

“So, do you understand why I need to fill you up?” Bolin asked.

“Yes, Bo. Please, just keep fucking me. Don’t ever stop.”

“My boy. Gonna breed you. Gonna keep you full of my seed. Keep you pregnant.”

“Please.”

With that, Bolin came, hard, all the way inside Mako. Spurt after spurt, rope after rope, he bred his brother. And he knew, this time, it worked.

The next morning, Bolin woke Mako up with breakfast in bed. A full omelet, toast, bacon — everything. Mako yawned and rubbed his eyes and saw Bolin in his workout clothes. He was sweaty and had on a damp tank top, sweat bands on his biceps and forehead, and short shorts where his hard cock was poking out.

“Eat up, baby,” Bolin kissed him.

Mako smiled and ate it all.

A few weeks later, they found out that Mako was pregnant and the two celebrated by going to a fancy restaurant. They had never been happier.

As Mako started to show more and more, Bolin grew happier and happier. He loved Mako’s shape and hoped it would never change. 

They were both pleasantly surprised when Mako started to lactate. Even more pleasantly surprised when Bolin sucked on Mako’s nipples and drank it down.

It was what they had always wanted. A family. 

Something to create on their own. And god, they were both starving for it.


	5. beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sokka/zuko - flip fuck, rimming, 69, blowjobs, passionate, gentle

“And what about you?” Zuko asked.

“What about me?” Sokka asked back.

“We’ve only been talking about how Katara’s been affected by your mother’s death. You haven’t said anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sokka, I know you well enough to know that you’re not stupid.”

“Thanks, Zuko. But I’m okay.”

“Ugh! I’m trying to be a better person. A better friend.”

“I thought this was about me,” Sokka grumbled.

“It is. Sorry. I’m here to listen.”

“Well, there’s nothing to listen to. I miss my mother, of course. But I think I’ve grieved in a healthier way than Katara,” Sokka sighed. “Which doesn’t mean she’s wrong to feel the way she does.”

Zuko put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. “I’m here for you.”

Sokka smiled softly. “You are a good friend, by the way.”

Zuko smiled back, equally as gently. “I guess I’ll let you get some sleep.”

“Or,” Sokka muttered, “you could stay here tonight.”

Zuko looked into his eyes.

“And keep me warm,” Sokka concluded. Zuko had never heard Sokka being so gentle.

“Yeah,” the firebender said. “I’d like that.”

They lay down next to each other and put their lamps out. The moonlight shone through their tent and softly highlighted their faces.

Zuko rested his hand on Sokka’s cheek. “You’re beautiful.”

Sokka blushed. “So are you.”

Zuko leaned in and kissed him. Sokka kissed back. Zuko pulled him close. And soon enough, they were exploring each other’s bodies and ridding themselves of their clothes.

“Beautiful,” Zuko repeated as he kissed up and down Sokka’s body, stroking him rhythmically.

“Beautiful,” Sokka echoed as he licked Zuko’s abs, covering every inch.

They nipped at each other’s necks and left love bites, trailing down to where they sucked each other off. Each taking the other in their mouths and to the base. Both with neatly trimmed pubes, they buried their noses in the hairs, swallowing around their erections.

They shifted around to have access to each other’s holes, licking them like a meal. Savoring the taste and feeling.

Zuko pushed his cock in moments later, fucking Sokka at a steady pace. 

Sokka dug his nails into Zuko’s abs. 

“Harder,” Sokka begged.

Zuko complied and picked up the pace, letting his fire guide his wildness.

Going even faster, Zuko bent down to kiss Sokka, humping him hard. He came moments later, filling Sokka with his seed.

It wasn’t long before Sokka flipped them around and pushed into Zuko. He fucked with a sporadic tempo, fast then slow, hard then gentle. Zuko didn’t know how bad he needed this. But he knew it was something he wasn’t going to let go of.

“Beautiful,” Sokka breathed as he bottomed out.

“Beautiful,” Zuko whispered back, feeling Sokka orgasm inside him.

They collapsed onto each other and shared another kiss. Neither knew nighttime could be so healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! :)


	6. slow burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bolin/mako - brothers to lovers, fluff, cute, domestic, fingering, fucking, kissing, cuddling, comfort

It started slow.

With little things like Mako patting Bolin on the back and leaving his hands on his brother to sneak up his sleeves. And with Bolin always wanting to hug, and when they did, he’d put his arms a little too low around Mako.

It would never escalate too much. They’d be handsy with one another, but that came with the profession of being pro-benders. It came with Mako’s fire and Bolin’s down-to-earth coolness. They always were naked around each other, too, before and after games. And they’d never be in any hurry to get dressed.

They’d strip to change, but then stay naked for a while and have conversations and bathe in the same room.

Getting hard was also common. Neither batted an eye when the other would be achingly hard. They’d sometimes masurbate with the other in the room. None of it was ever anything to question.

The little things added up over the years. Goodbye hugs turned to goodbye kisses on the forehead which eventually turned to goodbye kisses on the lips. They’d be quick, but still intimate. They started jerking off together more as well.

But things also got more difficult over the years. Pro-bending stopped paying as well — as did their jobs. They started losing money and before they knew it, their room above the arena was in danger. Their landlord, however nice he was, still needed payment. And the brothers were struggling to make ends meet.

Things got even worse when they were robbed. The two came home to find they had almost nothing left. Just some clothes and family memories that would be useless to a stranger.

They held each other and cried that night.

They only had enough money to buy one mattress, so they started sharing every night.

Bolin tried to stay strong but fell into depression. And Mako had to step up and provide for them.

They hit rock bottom once Bolin got fired. He’d stay in bed all day and do nothing. Mako would come home and cuddle him and give him soft kisses.

Mako gave Bolin messages more often, too. They stripped down to their underwear, Bolin rolled on his stomach, and Mako climbed onto him. Sat on top of Bolin’s butt and worked his hands up and down his brother’s back. Mako heating up his palms to help Bolin relax. They got hard each time, Mako grinding his cock into Bolin with every moment, but didn’t think anything of it.

On a particularly uncomfortable night, it was too hot to sleep with any clothes on — not that they ever slept in anything but their underwear. But it was even too hot for those. They slept fully naked, trying not to touch due to the heat.

Mako woke up to a familiar sound. Bolin was sobbing quietly, trying not to wake his brother.

Mako rubbed his eyes and quickly pressed himself against Bolin’s back, as he normally did after work. He wrapped his arms around his brother and hushed him, kissing his neck.

“I’m such a failure,” Bolin whimpered.

“No,” Mako soothed. “You’re my brother. My favorite person in the world. The most special person in the world. The most talented and lovable person in the world. The most beautiful person in the world.”

“You really think so?”

“Bolin, I tell you this every day. When will you believe me?”

“When I feel it myself. We’re going to be homeless again.”

“I won’t let that happen. I’m going to take care of you no matter what. I’m always going to protect you and make sure we have shelter and food,” Mako assured him.

“Thank you,” Bolin replied and held on tight to his brother's arms. “I’m sorry I haven’t been comforting you or helping.”

“No need to worry, beautiful. I want to take care of you. In every way.”

Bolin nodded and Mako wiped away his brother’s tears.

It was then they both realized how hard they were. Mako’s cock was sandwiched between Bolin’s cheeks and Bolin’s was aching.

Mako’s hand slowly slid down Bolin’s body, feeling every curve and line. He reached his brother’s pubes and then ran his fingers through the scraggly hairs and to the hard cock.

“Mako?” Bolin said nervously.

“Shhh, Bro. Let me take care of you.”

With that, Mako stroked his brother softly and slowly. His other hand found its way to Bolin’s mouth who sucked on the fingers and whined with every touch.

“That’s my boy. Just relax,” Mako hummed. “You deserve this.”

He thrust his hips slightly, grinding his cock against his brother and that was it for Bolin. He flipped over and pressed them together, kissing Mako. And it was explosive.

It was much different from their normal little pecks on the lips. Now there was biting, there was licking, there was nipping, there were tongues, there was spit, there was moaning and whining. There was precum leaking all over each other.

Mako rolled on top, in between Bolin’s legs, still kissing him and licking across his jaw, nipping at his neck and nipples.

“I want to be in you,” Mako groaned. “I want my cock inside you and I want you to feel me cum inside you.”

“Mako,” Bolin writhed. “Please.”

Mako kept grinding and both knew they weren’t going to last long. He acted quick and filled his palm with their spit, using it on his cock and to finger Bolin open.

“Yeah,” Mako rasped. “That's what you need. That’s what my boy needs.”

Bolin nodded frantically as Mako kept adding fingers and stretching him. “So good.”

And then, neither could wait any longer. Mako added more spit to his cock and pushed into his brother.

“God yes,” Bolin whispered.

“Gonna make you feel so good, bro. I promise.”

Mako eased his penis inside his brother slowly. With thrusts and rhythm. Then, he bottomed out and started to fuck.

Bolin secured his legs around Mako tightly, who leaned down and kissed him as he fucked. In and out, in and out.

The friction of Mako’s abs against his cock was too much to handle. It was too hot. Bolin had never felt such an erotic, raw passion before.

He was cumming before he even knew what hit him.

“Fuck!” he cried out. “I didn’t mean to cum so soon. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh,” Mako whispered. “I just want you to feel good.”

Bolin nodded and rode his orgasm as Mako fucked him harder and harder. The sound of Mako’s body and skin slapping against his own was enough to keep Bolin hard.

Mako came with a few more thrusts, burying himself all the way to his pubes and releasing his seed. He resumed his kiss with his brother as he bred him.

“That feels incredible,” Bolin whined. “Don’t pull out.”

“Gonna stay inside you and keep you filled with your brother's seed, yeah?”

“Please,” Bolin nodded. He started to stroke himself off, using his own cum as lube, but Mako moved his hand away.

“I’m making you feel good.”

Bolin nodded and let himself be taken care of. Let _Mako_ take care of him. Nothing had ever felt so right.

Mako stayed inside as he finished cumming. They kissed and kissed and kissed and Mako left countless hickeys across his brother’s body. Bolin came again as Mako licked his face.

“Ahh, bro!” Bolin yelled. “Fuck!”

Mako stroked him through it, getting Bolin to spill every drop, an orgasm much more powerful than the first. The night was hot and Bolin was on fire.

Mako then started thrusting again and neither went soft until the morning.

Things started to change slowly.

Mako was happier at work and even happier to get home. Bolin started looking for a job again. And when Mako got home, they’d be on each other in seconds. Kissing and fucking all night.

And then, things really changed when Bolin and Mako both got approached to be part of the fire rescue squad one day. The pay was everything they’d ever dreamed of.

“This is going to be so good, beautiful,” Mako said, tracing his fingers over Bolin’s abs.

“I hope so,” Bolin replied apprehensively.

“Bro, we don’t have to worry anymore. This is the break we needed.”

“I know the job will be good, it’s just…”

“Just what?”

“Promise me nothing will change between us.”

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Mako asked.

Bolin nodded softly.

“Bolin,” Mako said surely. “Listen to me. I love you. I am in love with you. You are everything to me. As long as I have you, I’m happy.”

Bolin closed his eyes and melted. “Thank you. I needed to hear that.”

Mako cleared his throat and Bolin looked over. His brother raised an eyebrow.

“And of course I feel the same way, bro!” Bolin laughed. “You’re my love. My everything. And don’t forget, I will take care of you, too.”

Mako sighed. A sigh of relief that came with a few tears that Bolin wiped away. A sigh that let go of all the built up stress and anxiety from them both. A sigh to start a new chapter.

“So, my boyfriend then?” Mako asked shyly.

“What do you think?” Bolin laughed and kissed him, both feeling the best kind of burn radiate through their bodies.

Bolin rolled on top of Mako and neither let go.


	7. reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hakoda/sokka - incest, public, outdoors, voyeur, exhibitionism, gagging/deepthroating

“Dad!” Sokka yelled, running into his father’s arms.

“Sokka!” Hakoda shouted back, deep and free.

They held on tight to each other and let their tears fall. It had been too long.

“How are things?” Sokka asked as they stepped onto his father’s boat.

“Not bad. We’ve been patrolling the waters and rounding up any rogue Fire Nation loyalists. Some are harder than others, but we get them all eventually.”

Sokka nodded. They looked out on the water as the other Water Tribe men unpacked the boats and step up camp.

“Do you get tired?” Sokka asked quietly.

“Tired?” Hakoda responded.

“Of doing this every day.”

“No. It needs to be done and the Southern Water Tribe is the perfect nation to do so.” Hakoda studied Sokka’s face, which had averted eyes and a sullen look. “But that’s not what you mean.”

Sokka shook his head. “I just— I miss you, Dad,” Sokka said, his voice shaking. “I know we’re always off on diplomatic missions, but this is hard. Only seeing you every so often.

“I think these past few years of not seeing each other were an exception. We’ll be together much more often now. But,” Hakoda sighed, “I feel the same way.”

“Maybe I could stay with you for a while. Or maybe you guys could patrol somewhere closer to us,” Sokka laughed halfheartedly.

“Sokka,” Hakoda said, putting his hands on his son’s shoulders, “I’d love nothing more than you to be here with me.”

Sokka nodded.

Hakoda nodded back.

Sokka felt a chill up his spine. Neither knew what came over them — maybe it was the distance or the longing or something in the water — but they needed each other. Now.

And Hakoda was kissing Sokka before he even knew what was happening. Sokka melted and kissed back as Hakoda’s hands ran down and grabbed Sokka’s ass. Pressing their bodies together, they moaned into their kiss and tasted each other’s tongues.

“Dad,” Sokka whined, looking around at everyone watching.

“Don’t pay attention to them,” Hakoda said, running his hands under Sokka’s shirt. “Male familial relationships are very common in our Tribe. It’s healthy. It’s encouraged. Understand?”

Sokka nodded.

“They can watch us whenever they want and we can watch them. With their sons, brothers, uncles, fathers, cousins…”

Sokka nodded harder and striped off his father’s shirt. His mouth watered seeing the gorgeous chest he wanted to rub his face and drag his tongue all over. Just the right ratio of thick hair down to his pubes.

Hakoda rid Sokka of his clothes in one go. He stared and took in the sight of his son.

“Stunning, Sokka,” he breathed. “You’ve been working out.”

Sokka nodded, “I want to keep up with you… eventually.”

Hakoda laughed and ran his fingers across his son’s body. Down his chest and to his cock.

“You take after me,” the Water Tribe chief said, stroking his son.

The boat rocked and Sokka stepped into his father’s warm embrace, kissing his chest and sucking his nipples, lapping at the thick, musky hair, salty from the sea air.

“My son,” Hakoda moaned.

“Daddy,” Sokka whined as his father fingered him open.

“Bato,” Hakoda commanded, “get me a blanket for Sokka.”

Bato returned in an instant and lay the animal blanket down on the deck. Hakoda then kissed Sokka and lay him on his back.

The chief stripped his bottom layers and his cock sprung free. And Sokka wanted it — how hairy it was made him arch his back and curl his toes.

He looked around and saw the men still watching and others palming themselves through their pants. But he didn’t care anymore, he just wanted his father.

Hakoda reinserted his slicked fingers into Sokka’s hole and slowly worked them in and out, adding more gradually. They looked into each other’s blue eyes and nipped at one another’s lips.

“I need this, Dad. I need _you_.”

“I know, son. I’m yours. Not just now. Understand?”

Sokka nodded quickly and pulled his father into another kiss.

Sokka took charge and flipped them over, kissing down his father’s body and licking and sucking on the chest hair, down the abs, and soaking his pubes. He then took the overly large cock into his mouth and bobbed up and down on it.

“Oh, Sokka,” Hakoda grumbled. “That’s my boy.” He held his hand firmly on Sokka’s head and pushed him farther and farther down his cock. Every time Sokka gagged, it sent a wave of euphoria over him and he only fucked his cock harder into his son’s mouth.

“Yeah, take it all Sokka. You’re a man now,” Hakoda said lowly as Sokka finally got to the base, his nose in his father’s overgrown, manly pubic hair.

Hakoda wrapped his legs around Sokka’s body and thrust his hips so his son gagged more. He held him there like that and watched as the other men watched them. Not a single Tribe member was elsewhere.

Sokka continued to suck his father’s cock and eventually couldn’t take it anymore. Even then, though, Hakoda held him down for a while longer.

When he came up for air, Hakoda kissed him.

“I’m so proud of you. You’re the best cocksucker here. Have you been practicing?”

Sokka blushed and kissed his father.

Then, Hakoda flipped them over and wedged himself between Sokka’s legs. His cock was covered enough in Sokka’s spit that he could push right inside his son’s hole.

“Daddy!” Sokka whined.

“I got you, son.”

Hakoda pushed his cock farther and farther into the tight hole until he’d bottomed out.

“You are truly a Water Tribe man now.”

Sokka smiled, intoxicated on testosterone, and Hakoda began to fuck him. Hard powerful thrusts that rocked the entire ship. Sokka knew his father was big, but he didn’t realize how big until each thrust reminded him.

“The things I’ll do with you,” Hakoda moaned. There was a sinister hint to his words and Sokka couldn’t wait to find out what it meant.

The thrusts only got harder and more aggressive. Faster and more unhinged. Sokka felt full and he never wanted it to end.

Hakoda spit into his mouth and Sokka swallowed it down. Then, they kissed again and Sokka stroked himself.

Hakoda humped his son and tried to hold off his orgasm. But the pleasure was too new and unlike anything he’d ever felt. Better than anything he’d ever felt.

Sokka came everywhere and Hakoda followed behind. As he flooded his son with an ungodly amount of cum, they pressed their lips together and neither ever wanted to stop.


	8. two times the charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bolin/wing/wei - double penetration, twincest, rimming, fingering, blowjobs

Bolin was never subtle about his crushes. Towards anyone. He’d always made it clear whether he meant to or not, through flirting or embarrassing himself. So, when he met Wing and Wei, he found himself in double trouble.

Two gorgeous metalbenders? He was toast.

They became close quickly, and after Bolin failed to metalbend, they were there for him. 

“Ugh,” Bolin said, lying down in the grass and looking up at the sky.

“If you can’t do it, that doesn’t make you any less powerful or special,” Wei said.

“And who knows, maybe you still have some things left to discover about your earthbending,” added Wing.

They stood over him and watched him be unresponsive, so they lay down with him. It surprised Bolin when Wei lay directly on him, using his chest as a pillow. Wing lay on the other side, head against Bolin’s.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Wei said.

Bolin sighed.

“Bending doesn’t define us,” Wing said. “It’s part of us, but you’re many other things besides an earthbender.”

Bolin sighed again, harder. “Thank you. I know. It’s just… disappointing.”

“What can we do to help?” Wing asked.

“Just lying here with me is nice,” Bolin said shyly.

Wei let his hands find Bolin’s arms and squeezed them tight. Bolin let himself relax. And the three fell silent and listened to the air and the birds and felt the vibrations in the ground. They felt each other’s breathing and let their hands trace lines across their bodies. 

They shifted and Wei moved more of his body on top of Bolin’s and Wing buried his face in the other man’s neck. And that was enough for Bolin to get hard. 

He didn’t want to draw attention to it, but Wei’s knee grazed it and then it was over. Wei looked at Bolin and Bolin looked back. His breath hitched and his heart skipped a beat. Wei started to lean in and Bolin thought he was going to pass out. Then, they kissed.

It was slow at first, but then Bolin felt Wing kissing and nipping at his neck. Wei kissed harder and soon the three were moaning in hushed tones and grinding into each other. 

Wing kissed down to Bolin’s chest and then to his abs. He lifted the man’s shirt and his brother finished the action by taking it off. The two kissed across Bolin’s chest and left spit and bites. 

Wing yanked off Bolin’s lower layers until he was completely naked, aching cock dripping and exposed.

Wei kissed him deep, letting his tongue slide into the man’s mouth and explore. Wing played with Bolin’s nipples and placed a hand on his brother’s back.

Then, he leaned in and took over the role of kissing Bolin. Wei switched to leaving hickeys and disrobing. He stripped his brother of his shirt, too.

Wing removed his shoes and pants and finally they were all naked together. 

“God,” Bolin whined. He took in the sight and couldn’t believe he was getting to be with both twins at the same time. 

Wing pressed in for a kiss, but Bolin got greedy. He pulled Wei in, too. Wei was hesitant at first, but then added his tongue to the mix.

Bolin was ready to cum right then and there but he stopped himself. 

Their tongues and mouths mixed together. The twins had never kissed before, so it was new for everyone. Bolin pulled away and stroked himself quickly as he watched the twins continue to kiss.

Then, their mouths were back on Bolin. Wing kissed down his chest, licked his pubes and sucked his cock. Wei positioned himself over Bolin and shoved his hard on down the man’s throat.

Bolin’s cock was a bit bigger than the twins, but they were by no means small. Wing gagged around Bolin and Bolin gagged around Wei.

It came as a bit of a surprise when Wing popped off Bolin’s cock and kept stroking him but lifted the man’s legs and dug his tongue into the hole in front of him.

Bolin’s eyes went wide and Wei continued to fuck his mouth.

“You like that?” Wei grinned. “My brother’s tongue inside you?”

Bolin nodded vigorously.

“Wait until you take our cocks.”

Bolin whined and arched his back.

Wing fucked his tongue as far as it would go and added several fingers along the way.

“Can’t wait to see him take both of us, bro,” Wing said, pulling back with spit covering his face. 

“Me too. Gotta get him nice and ready for us,” Wei replied, not breaking eye contact with Bolin.

Soon, Wing had five fingers in Bolin, stretching him with the help from his tongue.

“I’m gonna slide in now, bro,” Wing said.

“I wanna be the first inside him,” complained Wei.

“You can cum inside him first. Come watch.”

Wei pulled out of Bolin’s mouth and moved to watch his brother slide in. He held up Bolin’s right leg and Wing held up the left. The three whined at the tension, eager to start. Wei carefully lifted his hand and wrapped his fingers around his brother’s hard cock, lining it up to Bolin’s hole.

He held it steady until Wing slid all the way in, ass to pubes.

Bolin whined and groaned and reached for the twins.

“We got you, sweetheart,” Wei whispered and grabbed Bolin’s hand. “Gonna make you feel so good.”

“Please,” Bolin cried.

Wing fucked him, picking up his pace as he felt Bolin adjust and grow more comfortable with his cock. 

Wei placed a hand on his brother’s ass and stroked Bolin with the other. 

“Getting close,” Wing and Bolin whispered at the same time.

“Don’t you dare cum in him without me,” Wei said and then wiggled his way underneath Bolin. The metalbenders adjusted and soon enough, Wei was pushing his spit-soaked cock into Bolin, alongside his brother’s.

“Fuck!” Bolin cried. 

“Shhh, baby,” Wing said, leaning down and kissing him. “We got you.”

It took a while and lots of gradual adjusting, but eventually, Bolin had both twins’ cocks inside him, bottomed out to their pubes. And then they fucked him. Hard. They used their earthbending to stabilize them and give them the extra push into their man. 

Bolin never knew fucking could be so forceful yet euphoric. The twins continued to kiss and nip at his lips and ears and nipples, arms holding him tight, and Bolin knew they’d always take care of him.

“Fuck, he’s so good, bro. We gotta make him ours,” Wei said.

“Please,” Bolin writhed.

“Gonna fuck him every day and make sure people know who he belongs to. Who are the only ones that get to take care of him. Always,” Wing rasped.

“Please!” Bolin yelled.

With that, Wei shot his load inside the right hole. And thank god he did, because Wing was ready to break their deal, shooting immediately after. With both twins’ hands stroking his cock, Bolin came, too.

Waves of pleasure rippled through their bodies as they shot ropes of cum. Inside Bolin, the twins’ cocks rubbed together and flooded him in unison. Bolin painted them all in his seed.

And, after a very long while of coming down and kissing, the twins pulled out.

Bolin whined but was relieved to feel both their tongues dive in together. Spreading his cheeks, they ate their joint seed out of him, kissing each other and tasting it on their tongues.

“Leave some in him, bro,” Wei said.

“Gonna let it breed him,” Wing finished his thought.

Then, they licked up the cum on each other’s bodies and swapped it in a kiss.

Bolin felt whole. They pressed against him and held him tight. It was what he needed. He’d never need to mourn metalbending again. He had it all with him.


	9. men only man trip, take two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sokka/aang/zuko - body hair, shaving, armpits, threesome, very brief suggestion of watersports at the end

“Alright!” Sokka shouted as Zuko tossed Aang his bag. “Men only man trip!”

Aang secured their bags on Appa’s saddle and shot Sokka a look. “Let’s hope it goes better than the last one.”

“What happened with the last one?” Zuko asked.

“Your sister,” Sokka answered. “Ba Sing Se. You.”

“Oh,” replied Zuko. “Sorry.”

“Bygones,” Aang dismissed. “You’re with us now and we love you. This will be fun.”

“And, you have hair now, Aang,” Sokka added.

Aang shushed him.

Zuko laughed. “I love you guys, too.”

Sokka patted him and the back and planted a quick kiss to his cheek. Zuko blushed. Then, they hopped on App and took off for Cranefish Town.

Along the way, Aang noticed Zuko looking sullen.

“We shouldn’t have said anything about Azula,” he whispered to Sokka.

Sokka looked up to see Zuko’s expression and shrugged. They shifted to sit on either side of him. Neither said anything but they could feel Zuko relax. Soon enough, they dozed off.

When they woke up, they had their arms around one another tightly. They were on the ground now, the coast of some place in the Earth Kingdom, no doubt; Appa had taken a break. 

They rubbed their eyes and Aang looked at Zuko. “Feeling better?”

Zuko nodded and kissed Aang on the cheek. Aang smiled, then hopped off Appa to stretch. They were getting closer to the town, but still had some ground to cover. 

Aang ran his fingers through his hair and looked at his reflection on the water and scrunched his face.

“Okay, I tried it and I can’t do it,” he said.

“Do what?” Sokka asked.

“The hair. It’s not me.”

Sokka laughed and replied, “Then just get rid of it. You brought the blade.”

Aang nodded and cought it when Sokka tossed it to him.

After a few minutes, Aang’s arrow was free and his head was back to its hairless state.

“I liked the hair,” Sokka said.

“Me too,” Zuko agreed.

Aang looked at himself in the water, contemplating.

“But bald looks great, too!” Zuko added, afraid to put his foot in his mouth.

“Thanks,” Aang smiled. “Actually, I have more shaving to do if you guys don’t mind.”

“Mind?” Zuko asked.

“He means his body. We used to do this when the girls were away,” Sokka replied.

“Oh, yeah, go ahead,” Zuko gestured. “I probably should as well.”

“Me too, actually,” Sokka asked.

“Okay, then we’ll take turns,” Aang said.

Then, he stripped and Zuko was slightly taken aback. Aang had definitely grown up since he first met him. Every part of his body now had more muscle definition as well as some hair.

Sokka stared and Zuko noticed. He stared too.

Aang ran the blade along his body. There was barely anything there but it seemed to Zuko that the airbender wanted it all gone. Especially as he sliced off all of his armpit hair, slowly and methodically.

Zuko felt an uncomfortable pressure in his pants and realized he was hard. He blushed and shifted so it was less noticeable.

“Wanna strip too?” Sokka asked him, as if on cue. “Let it all hang out like men.”

Zuko rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“It’s okay, Zuko. No one judges here,” Aang said, running the blade down to his pubic hair and ridding himself of it.

Zuko gave in and removed his clothes slowly as Sokka did. He was relieved to see Sokka was hard as a rock, too. But he still tried to cover his erection.

Once Aang was completely hairless, Sokka grabbed their blade. Zuko looked at his friend’s body and his cock throbbed. It was defined and a little more hairy than Aang’s. He hoped Sokka wouldn’t get rid of it all.

“Just need to get this pubic hair under control,” Sokka said, shearing some off.

Aang and Zuko watched and slowly, the airbender got hard, too. Zuko had to keep it together when Aang started stroking himself.

Zuko sighed and for once, ignored the conflict inside him, and stroked himself, too.

“What do you think, Zuko? Should I shave more or should I stop?” Sokka asked.

“S—Stop,” Zuko swallowed. “I like your light chest and underarm hair.”

“Cool,” Sokka said. “Do you want it?”

Aang and Sokka looked at him. He shook his head. “I changed my mind. Gonna let it all grow out.”

Sokka bit his lip. Those words sent his hand to his cock and soon they were all stroking themselves.

And soon, they were all on each other. Zuko couldn’t help himself and went straight for Sokka’s armpits, licking the hairs and sucking on them, tasting the musk and sweat. He had no idea how depraved he was. 

“Yeah,” Sokka groaned. “Knew you were a freak.”

Aang bent down and buried his tongue in Zuko’s hole, fucking it in and out, keeping his cheeks spread. Sokka held Zuko’s head in his pits, having him alternate every so often. 

It was quick after that Zuko felt Aang sliding in. With the help of some waterbending as lubricant, Aang pushed all the way in. Right to the hairless base of his cock.

Zuko ran his tongue across Sokka’s chest and sucked on his nipples. Then, Sokka scootched under Zuko and fingered himself open.

“Aang fucked me last night so his cum should still be inside me and I should still be loose enough,” Sokka grumbled.

Sokka soaked his palm in spit then rubbed it on Zuko’s aching member, guiding it inside him. And he was right, Zuko could feel how loose he was and could feel some cum around his cock.

Aang pounded away, fucking with some help of air bending. Zuko followed suit and matched his pace. He leaned down and kissed Sokka, and the Water Tribe man held on tight

“Harder,” Zuko and Sokka said. The men obliged and kept fucking and fucking, deeper and harder.

“Come on,” Zuko growled. “Fuck!”

He buried himself all the way inside Sokka as Aang bottomed out inside him. 

“Fuck yeah,” Sokka yelled. “Breed me.”

Zuko’s cock spasmed and shot his pent up load inside the man underneath him. At the same time, Aang orgasmed and shot waves of cum inside the firebender.

They rode out their orgasms, out of breath, until every drop was inside the other man. 

“Um,” Sokka cleared his throat. “I still need to cum.”

Quickly, they flipped around and Zuko got on the bottom. Sokka’s cock filled him up and Aang slid into Sokka. 

Sokka bent down as he fucked and licked Zuko’s armpits just as the firebender had done for him. Sweaty and sweet and manly, the taste made Sokka whine and his cock throb.

They kept fucking and fucking, losing track of time. They’d flip around and change positions. Aang rode Zuko. Zuko rode Sokka. Sokka kept cumming all over them. 

Someone was usually buried in someone else’s armpits. Hairy or hairless, it didn’t matter. If not, then tongues were licking across bodies and sucking on hairs and lapping up cum.

It continued for hours. They lost track of how many times they came. But it was what they all needed.

“Next time,” Sokka said as the two other men watched him urinate off the side of the cliff, “we should try some other things.” His eyes glanced at his piss and Zuko and Aang nodded.

They kissed and climbed back on Appa, not bothering to get dressed. They cuddled naked and kept fucking throughout their flight to the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! and let me know if you have any requests!


	10. animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tonraq/bolin - size kink, massive cock, anal, armpit licking, hairy, nudism, rough, animalistic, hint of watersports briefly

Bolin was a confident guy. He always hit it off with the ladies and men and people of all genders. But things started to change once he met Korra’s dad.

Tonraq was a giant. Not because he was extremely tall or anything like that; he stood about 6’1”. Instead, his height only added to the thickness, the muscles, the sturdiness that made him a giant. He was an unstoppable force and an immovable object all in one. Tonraq was an animal.

Bolin still felt confident in his body, but watching Tonraq bend and move and lead, he wondered if he’d ever get to that level of power and sheer rawness.

But eventually, his days of admiring from a distance came to an end.

Bolin sighed as he stood outside of Tonraq’s hut. He could do this. He just needed to ask how to achieve Tonraq’s body, that was normal, right? He could do this.

He entered without announcing himself, and he and Tonraq froze, staring at each other. The waterbender was shirtless, and Bolin had to keep his jaw from dropping.

He was hairy. _No_ , Bolin thought, _furry is a better word_. His chest hair was thick and heavy, just like the rest of the man. It spanned across his protruding pecs, around his large nipples, and down across his solidified abs, getting less dense as it funneled down to his pubic hair, which just poked above his shorts.

Bolin was powerless to stop his erection from tenting in his pants. He wanted to get lost in all that fur. Tonraq was an animal.

“Is everything alright, Bolin,” Tonraq asked, his voice deep and arousing.

“Yes, sir. Yes, chief,” Bolin stuttered and immediately blushed at his clumsiness of words.

“What’s wrong, son?” the waterbender asked.

Tonraq drove Bolin crazy. The man was a fortress, a unit for mass destruction. He’d kill without hesitation if necessary. But towards the people he loved, he was the kindest soul on the planet. And between Tonraq’s body, voice, and caringness, it all made Bolin’s dick throb.

Tonraq’s eyes dropped to the twitching fabric. Bolin couldn’t get his cock to stop; he felt like he was about to cum.

The waterbender stared for a few moments before putting his thumbs on his waistline and pulling his pants off.

When he stood back up straight, now fully nude, Bolin needed a minute to compose himself.

Tonraq was just as hairy around his dick as his pecs. And it was a big dick. Bigger than any that Bolin had ever seen before, and he could only assume the biggest in the world.

It hung low. Very low. Well over a foot long and a few inches thick. Without even being hard yet. He was uncut too which made Bolin audibly moan.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Tonraq said, very deep and low.

Bolin nodded his head vigorously. The man’s legs and arms were thick with hair and Bolin could just make out how thick his armpits were too. He needed a taste.

“Take off your clothes, Bolin.”

The way Tonraq said his name sent shivers all over the earthbender’s body. His cock leaked. He obliged and rid himself of his clothes.

Tonraq’s cock was getting harder and longer by the second, which Bolin didn’t understand how it was possible. He looked down at his own cock, dripping nonstop, and felt small.

Tonraq stepped over to Bolin and pressed his hard cock into the younger man. He looked down into Bolin’s green eyes and the earthbender felt even smaller.

“I’m going to ruin you.”

Bolin shivered, and soon they were on Tonraq’s bed, with the waterbender’s face buried in Bolin’s hole, his tongue exploring deep.

He spread Bolin’s cheeks wider and went back in nose-first, inhaling deep and rubbing his nose into the wet hole. Bolin yelped when Tonraq started nipping at his hole, like he was trying to get more of a taste.

The waterbender spit several times and rubbed his face all over Bolin’s hole, like he was seasoning his prey to be devoured.

His spit stuck to his face and dripped down through his facial hair. Bolin arched his back and curled his toes and whined. Tonraq nipped and teethed and sucked on the hole in front of him.

“I’m going to devour this hole every day for the rest of my life,” Tonraq growled.

Alongside his nose and tongue being inside the hole, the waterbender added several fingers and stretched Bolin obscenely. In every direction, as far and wide as possible, as Bolin whined and adjusted.

“I could give you my fist,” the older man said, sending a shiver down the younger man’s spine. “But I don’t want to over-prepare you. I want your hole to be as tight as possible and adjust around my big cock.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” he continued, lubing up his cock with an onslaught of spit. “I wasn’t sure if you were a cocksucker or just overly-friendly. But now…”

Tonraq lined up his uncircumcised cockhead up to Bolin’s dripping hole. He thrust in slowly, but surely without stopping, adding what seemed like gallons of spit along the way.

Bolin had taken big cocks before, but nothing like this. He tried to arch his back more, breathe, and relax while the animal invaded his body. Tonraq’s cock was hard as steel and he pulled Bolin’s back to his chest as he continued to push in.

The waterbender lifted his arm and tilted the earthbender’s head back.

“Lick my pits clean before I get my cock all the way inside your cunt.”

Bolin obliged immediately, burying his face and tongue into Tonraq’s pits quickly, but effectively, taking in the man sweat. He licked and chewed and inhaled and cleaned the overgrown armpits, finishing right as Tonraq’s equally overgrown pubes touched his hole.

The earthbender never knew it was possible to feel so full. It was obscene. He thought he was going to explode. The biggest cock in the world was inside him and he felt every inch, every millimeter. He needed it all.

“You’re a very beautiful boy, Bolin,” Tonraq said as he thrusted over and over, more aggressively each time. “Beautiful boy.”

Bolin couldn’t help but cry, his face buried in Tonraq’s sheets and his ass up in the air, the blankets absorbed his tears. It was euphoric, his tears a sign of pleasure as he adjusted to the monster inside him.

As Tonraq fucked hard, he brought his legs to Bolin’s sides, far up by his chest. He leaned his body over, completely on top of Bolin’s back, gluing them together. His ass was now forward enough that it was perfectly lined up above the younger man’s.

And then he humped Bolin. Over and over and over and over. The thrusts were raw and unhinged, deep and invasive. Bolin’s knuckles turned white from holding on the sheets so hard.

Tonraq humped him exactly like an animal would. His enormous body, pressing down, arms hooked underneath Bolin, and the constant humping never ending.

“I could mark you. Really mark you,” the waterbender said as he sucked and nibbled on Bolin’s earlobe. He was ready to devour his prey. “Piss inside you and all over you. Just like an animal would.”

Bolin shivered. He could feel the weight behind those words with every muscle in Tonraq’s body pounding into him.

“But not today,” Tonraq growled.

His thrusts then changed; he picked up his entire body and dropped it back down onto Bolin, his cock almost coming all the way out as he did it again and again and again. The most muscly man in the world with the biggest cock and the world was breaking Bolin down.

The constant aggression and friction had Bolin erupting into the sheets. He shot and stained the fabric as his cock exploded with cum in between his body and the bed. It oozed out everywhere, raw and messy.

The animal continued to hump. A raw passion only nature could bring.

He leaned back and worked his hips several more times before blowing his load deep inside Bolin, pubes to his ass.

It was less of an orgasm and more like a hose. There were no spurts or shots. It was a hard onslaught of a steady stream. The cum barreled out of Tonraq’s massive cock and flooded Bolin. It erupted out around Tonraq’s member like leaks would before they burst.

The cum flooded deeper into Bolin and he thought he could feel his stomach expand with it, getting as full as humanly possible. As full as the animal could make him.

And it didn’t slow down for a very long while. The cum continued to flood Bolin, who moaned and whined and curled his toes at the fullness. Tonraq hummed and remained hard and immovable the entire time.

Once he finished cumming, he didn’t pull out or go soft. Instead he fucked Bolin again. And again and again and again, cumming more and more inside him each time, getting rougher and more aggressive, clawing the younger man, spanking him, biting him, tasting him and making him scream.

“Clench tight,” Tonraq said as he pulled out finally. “I want you to stay full with my seed the whole day.”

Bolin nodded.

“Such a gorgeous boy,” Tonraq said, caressing the earthbender’s cheek. “I expect you back here every day.”

Bolin nodded again.

“You can go now,” Tonraq stated.

Bolin reached for his clothes but the waterbender smacked his hand away.

“Don’t bother. You can get these back when I decide. You’ll be walking back to your tent naked.”

Instead of resisting or standing his ground like he would with anyone else in the world, Bolin nodded once again. He took one last look at Tonraq, who stood tall and thick as ever, his cock still hard, drooping down very low and leaking. His hairiness seemed more prominent, too. He was an animal.

Bolin turned and left, enduring the freezing temperatures and people’s stares, his embarrassment and red cheeks keeping him warm as he ran back to his tent.

He couldn’t wait to go back.


	11. suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> varrick/bolin/mako - voyeurism, slight dominance/submission, incest, public

Varrick considered himself an observant man. With his inventions, he never missed a detail. With business, he never missed a deal. With the ladies — well, he was realizing that didn’t too much matter to him.

With Bolin and Mako, though, Varrick knew something was going on. He was never suspicious of them, never even thought to think twice. The two behaved like normal brothers would. So Varrick had no reason to question them.

Over time, though, things started to change. He’d notice Mako and Bolin holding hands or kissing each other on the cheek or sometimes even the lips. It was always quick and casual, but Varrick wasn’t aware any brothers did that.

Then the two brothers started to get more touchy. At dinner, their fingers would find their way into each other’s sleeves or their hands would rest a little too high on the other’s thigh. They’d put their arms around each other and hook their legs together. When watching movers, they’d lie in each other’s laps and play with the other’s hair. 

It was the little things like that that added up and started to make Varrick grow suspicious. That started to make him grow intrigued.

He watched them during games and practices. They’d work out together, eat together, hit the showers together, get dressed together, get massages together, do everything together. Then he started to spy on them.

He’d watch them when they were in public, when they were helping Korra, and when they’d go home. And nothing ever happened. Until one day. 

After months of watching them cuddle and kiss and shower together and hold hands and tease each other and act completely boring, and Varrick touching himself to the thought, it finally happened. From the apartment across the street, Varrick spied as Mako climbed on top of Bolin and started kissing him.

Much deeper and passionate than he’d ever seen, it was finally happening. They were kissing with tongue and licking each other’s lips and sucking on each other’s tongues. They were stripping each other and licking up and down their bodies, leaving love bites next to ones that were fading. 

Mako sat on Bolin’s face so the younger man could lick his hole, and all three men moaned. Varrick stroked himself while he watched them. Slowly, through his pants at first. But it became harder and harder to restrain himself as Bolin fucked his tongue in roughly, as he flipped them around and spit on his cock several times, as he slid inside his brother.

Varrick ventured out on the balcony to get a better view. And it was then that Mako looked up and saw him out their window. Varrick froze with his hand in his pants. He watched Mako analyze him then whisper something to Bolin.

Soon enough, they were out on their own balcony, Mako bracing himself on the rail as Bolin fucked him hard. 

The brothers stared at Varrick and their eyes said it all. Strip. So he did. Fully. And stroked himself rapidly.

It was late at night, so not many people were around, but some still lingered on their balconies and in the streets. The three men didn’t care.

“Door’s open, Varrick,” Bolin said across the street.

Varrick’s eyes went wide, then he dashed downstairs, not bothering to put on any clothes, passing a couple people as his hard cock swung and dripped precum. He made his way across the street and up the stairs to the apartment he was so familiar with spying on.

He opened the door and immediately heard the moans and skin slapping against skin that made his cock ooze. 

He walked over and whined at the sight, Bolin still pounding Mako and Mako whimpering.

Varrick traced his fingertips across their bodies and felt their abs and muscles and sweat. He looked at Bolin who leaned in for a kiss, but Varrick backed away.

“In a minute,” Varrick whispered. “I just need to punish myself a bit.”

Bolin wasn’t sure what that meant but kept fucking Mako. 

“How long have you guys been doing this?” the older man asked.

“Years,” Bolin panted. “Way longer than you’ve been spying on us.”

Varrick turned red. “Couldn’t help it. Had to.”

“Can’t blame you,” Bolin said.

Varrick sucked on his fingers then pressed them to Bolin’s hole.

“You can finger me, but I don’t get fucked.”

“Ever?”

Bolin shook his head. 

“So Mako only gets fucked?”

Bolin nodded, “We’ve tried switching a couple times but he doesn’t like topping. Needs his little brother’s big cock to fill him up. Right, babe?”

Mako whined and nodded vigorously. “Please.”

Varrick pushed his fingers in and grinned. “I think I can help you two change it up more. But I do like the idea of Bolin putting you in your place, Mako.”

Bolin pulled Varrick in for a kiss and their tongues collided.

“Know you’ve been waiting years for this, huh,” Bolin groaned.

“Yes,” Varrick panted, stroking himself.

Bolin swatted his hand away. “You don’t get to cum. Old pervert spying on young boys. I get to decide when you get to cum and what your punishment will be, understand?”

Varrick thought he’d cum untouched from the earthbender’s words alone. “Yes, sir.”

“Now eat my ass.”

Varrick bent down and buried his face in between Bolin’s cheeks. It pleasantly surprised him to find that the younger man was lightly hairy. He fucked his tongue into the hole.

Bolin fucked harder, making Mako moan loudly, with some people looking but none of them cared. Mako shot a few ropes of precum off the balcony. 

Bolin reached one hand back and pressed Varrick harder into his hole and clawed down his brother’s back with the other. Mako held on so tightly to the bar that his knuckles turned white and the metal started to melt. 

Bolin pulled Varrick out and said “Kiss my brother.” The older man obeyed.

“You like that, bro?” Bolin groaned. “Tasting your brother’s ass on another man’s tongue.”

Mako nodded into the kiss. 

Reaching around, Bolin stroked Mako vigorously and pulled him back to kiss him. 

“I love you so much, Mako.”

“I love you, too.”

With that, the two were kissing and cumming. Bolin inside Mako, and Mako all over the balcony and street below. They pressed their bodies together and kept kissing as their cocks pulsed. It was only then that Varrick finally felt like he was intruding.

But he still wasn’t going to leave.

And it continued like that for a very long time.

Varrick slept at their apartment most nights and was teased by hearing them kiss and cuddle and fuck all the time. By hearing how loving they were with each other and how they purposely withheld that love from him to punish him.

They, specifically Bolin, didn’t let him cum for months. Bolin would spank him while Mako sucked and licked his brother’s nipples. Mako would spank him too and Bolin would push right into Varrick’s ass and fuck him.

Once they all got their sadism out, they let Varrick have more control. And that’s when he switched things around, having Bolin bottom and Mako top. Having himself top and the other two bottom for him. Having them both penetrate him at the same time. 

And he’d record it all in movers. He’d stroke himself as he filmed the two brothers kissing and touching each other, sucking each other off, and fucking. His perversion never went anywhere.

Sometimes Bolin would grow dominant again and put them both in their place as bottoms. It was everything they all needed.

And none of them had ever been so happy that Varrick was such an observant man.


	12. moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sokka/zuko - passionate, anal, oral, outdoor, cumming untouched, rimming, beach sex at night

The night was calm and cool. The waves crashed quietly against the shore of Ember Island. And inside the house that once belonged to Fire Nation royals, everyone slept peacefully.

Except for Sokka and Zuko. The two were the only ones awake, and for good reason. They looked out from the wooden balcony of Zuko’s rooms at the ocean. Both were fully nude and quiet, admiring the view and the peace. 

Zuko’s hand rested on Sokka’s back and his fingertips ran gently up and down every so often. Sokka inched closer to him and Zuko’s hand dropped, and soon enough, they were both inside on the bed. Sokka on his back, head hanging slightly off the mattress while Zuko ate him out, the firebender’s fingers in Sokka’s mouth.

Sokka whined and writhed as Zuko buried his tongue inside his hole. 

The Water Tribe man’s eyes went wide when he felt Zuko’s hot breath on his hole. The firebender smirked and did it again, just hot enough to send a twitch through Sokka’s body. He pushed his fingers harder into Sokka’s mouth and his tongue harder into Sokka’s hole.

Soon after, Sokka shot his load all over his chest, without touching himself. He moaned and arched his back as he spurted his seed. Zuko reached his other hand up to catch some and rub his fingers through it, spreading it over Sokka’s chest.

He used Sokka’s cum as lube for himself and spread it over his member before pushing in slowly. Sokka gasped and adjusted; Zuko was big and every time they fucked, it was like taking him for the first time all over again. 

But Zuko knew what Sokka needed, so he went slow at first but then picked up his pace and worked himself all the way in, down to his public hair. 

Zuko thrusted and rocked the bed, moving their bodies in sync. He adored the way his lover's figure looked in nothing but the moonlight. The way it illuminated his darker skin and the way his cum shimmered in the light. 

Sokka grabbed at Zuko’s chest, his eyes closed, moaning and arching his back, curling his toes, as the firebender worked himself in and out.

Zuko leaned down and pressed their chests together, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other’s bodies and held tightly, as Zuko’s hips snapped, pulled back, and pushed in again.

The firebender kissed down Sokka’s neck and bit down gently, sucking love marks into the southern boy’s body. His neck, his chest, his shoulders. He hummed and the vibrations ricocheted throughout them both.

Soon, Sokka was cumming again, the friction of Zuko’s abs rubbing his member was too much to hold back. He shot between their chests as Zuko licked across his face to nibble on his earlobe. 

Sokka gasped and whined throughout his orgasm, flooding their bodies. Zuko slid his fingers into Sokka’s mouth to suck on, keeping up his steady, hard pace.

After Sokka finished, Zuko pulled out slowly. Sokka whined around the firebender’s fingers. Then Zuko picked him up bridal style and carried him throughout the house and down to the beach.

He needed a moment to take in Sokka in the moonlight, now closer than ever. Covered in love bites and beautiful cum, his member not fully hard yet nowhere near soft.

Zuko positioned his body over Sokka’s, this time his hole to Sokka’s mouth, much to their pleasure. The Water Tribe boy dug his tongue in as Zuko bobbed up and down on his member. 

Working his tongue in, licking around and around, Sokka tasted the heavenly musk of his lover. He pulled back to see the hole bathing in the moonlight and his saliva, then dove back in, stretching it out and inhaling the scent.

Zuko took Sokka in, down the base before they switched, the Fire Nation man burying his tongue in Sokka’s hole, eating out traces of his own precum while Sokka tried to take all of Zuko’s member. 

With his hips working just as he thrusted into Sokka moments earlier, Zuko made love to the other man’s mouth, going deeper with each snap of his hips. 

Zuko ate into the already loose hole as Sokka endured his lover’s relentless face fucking, trying not to gag too much. Zuko thrust all the way in, right down to the base, and stayed there. Without air, Sokka struggled, but was determined. The feeling was overwhelming. He gagged and gagged, but still Zuko remained in place.

After Sokka drew his fingertips across Zuko, the firebender pulled out. Quickly, he flipped them around and lined himself up once again, and pushed into Sokka’s hole.

Outside, they were free to be as loud as they wanted, moaning and yelling each other’s names as the waves quietly crashed on the shore. Zuko picked up his pace like they never stopped. The wind blew gently, just enough to cool them on this mild night. 

Zuko thrust and thrust and kissed his lover and soon enough they were both cumming. They panted and curled their toes and kissed each other like their lives depended on it. 

As they came down, they lay next to each other, their chests rising and falling with the waves, looking at the stars, the moonlight covering them both throughout the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)


	13. wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only thing i love more that incest is watersports !!
> 
> mako/bolin - watersports, wetting, invest, public, casual nudity, casual incest, piss drinking

Bolin was used to Mako’s habits. He actually never even thought about them, especially while they were homeless. Which is why it came as a shock when Tenzin told Mako to stop. The three of them were on a stakeout and it had been silent for a while to say the least.

“I gotta take a leak,” Mako said after several minutes.

Tenzin grumbled at the gross language as Mako walked a few feet away. His brow furled as he heard the sound of clothes ruffling followed by another sound — liquid hitting the sidewalk. The airbender turned slowly, jaw dropping at the sight. Mako was holding his dick, which hung low through his fly and was freely pissing all over, without even questioning it.

“Mako!” Tenzin yelled. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What?” Mako asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Put that away! We are in public!”

Bolin thought Tenzin’s head was going to explode.

“Can you relax? I’m just taking a piss, like I said I was,” Mako grumbled.

“You have to find a bathroom. There are people out here!”

“Lay off!” Mako snapped. “Bolin?”

“Yes, Bolin. Tell your brother he can’t do this.”

“I don’t— I’m… not,” Bolin fumbled over his words. “I don’t see the problem,” he said. “When we were homeless, we had to go wherever and whenever we needed. I’ve never really questioned it.”

“Well, it’s unacceptable. Do you still do this too?” Tenzin asked.

“I haven’t really since we stopped being homeless. But I don’t really see the problem,” Bolin said.

Tenzin grumbled and placed his hand on his forehead, stressed. Then walked away.

“Thanks, bro. I’ll try and enjoy what’s left of my piss,” Mako winked. He squeezed his cock, closed his eyes, and moaned softly.

The image stuck in Bolin’s mind during their pro bending match, during their showers, and as they went to sleep.

“Wanna cuddle tonight?” Mako asked.

“Sure, bro,” Bolin yawned. 

Mako climbed into his brother’s bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pressing himself against Bolin’s back.

“Love you,” Mako said, kissing the earthbender’s cheek. 

“Love you, bro. Goodnight.”

As Mako held him tightly, Bolin questioned the things he thought of as normal.

When they were homeless, they did indeed piss wherever they wanted or could. He wasn’t sure though, why Mako never stopped. And he wasn’t sure why he never questioned it. No one else ever did it, so why was Mako? 

Then again, why did anyone care? It was such a harmless act. And freeing from what Bolin remembered. Maybe Mako just liked the feeling. 

He drifted off.

The incident with Tenzin did little to deter Mako from pissing in public. If anything, he started doing it more often. Bolin was there for it all.

As they visited the Water Tribes and Mako pissed on the side of the snow-made buildings. As he pissed off the edge of the air temples. As he pissed in every alley in the Fire Nation.

One day, they were in Ba Sing Se together exploring the markets. After downing some juice, Mako had to go.

“Ah,” Mako said, suddenly looking around.

“What’s up?” Bolin asked.

“Gotta take a piss,” his brother replied.

Bolin followed him to the front of an alleyway right in between two vendors. Bolin looked around nervously; it was a popular spot with tourists and residents walking up and down the street. And Mako wasn’t bothering to go deeper into the alley. He was giving everyone who passed a frontrow view.

The firebender undid his pants and slid them below his butt, which Bolin noticed was a first. Usually he just whipped his dick out through his fly. Then Mako placed his right hand to the wall to brace himself and closed his eyes. With his left hand, he held his cock and let loose his stream. 

“Oh, yeah,” he groaned. 

Bolin turned his gaze to the people walking by, who gave Mako dirty looks and turned away. He didn’t know if it was the nerves or the juice, but his bladder needed attention.

Apprehensively, Bolin took out his cock and aimed it. He figured he might as well if Mako’s doing it.

“Pull your pants below your butt. Feels nice,” Mako said, putting his free arm around his brother’s neck.

Soon, the two were pissing together. Mako aimed his stream so it crossed with Bolin’s and the two went back and forth. Bolin had forgotten how nice it was to be one with the world.

But their fun was interrupted.

“You two! Out,” a vendor yelled. “Disgusting!”

Mako scoffed. The brothers finished up and then went on their way.

“Felt freeing, right?” Mako asked, his arm still around Bolin.

“Yeah,” Bolin nodded. “It did.”

“You should do it more with me.”

“Okay,” Bolin said softly.

“I love you so much, Bolin,” Mako said and kissed his younger brother’s head.

“I love you so much, too, Mako,” Bolin replied, letting himself melt into his brother. 

Mako started purposefully taking his leaks outside. Back in Republic City, he loved his late night strolls with Bolin because they’d both piss wherever they wanted. 

“Hey, bro? Can you hold my dick? I have to fix my gloves,” Mako said one day.

“Sure,” Bolin replied, unsure. He took his brother’s cock in his hand and held it steady as Mako pissed.

Bolin watched as other people shot them looks as they passed by. He sighed and whipped out his own dick and started pissing too. Mako reached down and held his brother’s dick. They both closed their eyes and moaned softly. 

It continued on. When they were the only ones in the pro bending arena, they’d piss off the side of the stage. Mako even did it once during a game. He got carded and threatened to be kicked out if he ever did something like that again.

It wasn’t until a few games later that Mako ran into even more trouble. All this time of pissing wherever he chose led him to never need to hold it in. It was months of training himself and putting his piss first. So, the threat of being kicked out of pro bending forever — he had to hold it during practices and games.

They were in the lead one night when it hit Mako. He needed to piss. Badly. The constant movement and water surrounding him wasn’t helping either. And the game was long. Back and forth between in the lead and falling behind. The rounds were taking all his energy.

He shot Bolin a look as they dodged some ice. His brother wasn’t understanding what he needed nor was he able to cater to Mako at the moment. So the firebender succumbed to humiliating and pissing himself.

Of course, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious. But as a patch grew on his pants, this wasn’t what he meant. He hoped everyone would brush it off as him getting hit by the opposing team’s waterbender. 

But it was a lot of piss and it kept coming. Bolin heard at one point, and his eyes went wide. He knocked the last opponent off and then it was the final round. Mako was saturated but it didn’t stop him. In fact, if Bolin observed correctly, it motivated his brother.

He couldn’t complain as they won though. Whatever worked was fine with him. They celebrated and Mako ran and pulled Bolin into a hug, spun him around and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Love you, baby bro,” Mako cheered.

“Love you too, big bro.”

They revelled in the applause and eventually made their way to the showers. 

“What a game,” Mako smiled. 

“Yeah…” Bolin said. “About that.”

“What?” Mako asked as they stripped. He slowly peeled his pants off himself.

Bolin nodded towards Mako’s predicament.

“Yeah,” Mako blushed. “Had to go. Didn’t wanna get in trouble again.”

“Oh,” Bolin replied. “Okay.”

They stepped into the showers and scrubbed themselves clean. Bolin watched his brother and shrugged it off. Then he aimed his cock at the drain.

“Wait, bro,” Mako spoke up. “Can I ask you something?”

“What’s up?”

“Do you think you could,” he cleared his throat, “piss on me?”

“What?” Bolin’s eyes went wide.

“I’ve always wondered what it was like.”

“I don’t know,” Bolin said.

“Please? For your big bro?” Mako asked.

“Alright.”

Mako’s face lit up. He turned his shower off before walking over and shutting down Bolin’s too. He touched Bolin’s face softly before sitting down and looking into his brother’s green eyes.

It took Bolin a while, never having done this and all. While he waited, Mako got embarrassingly hard, his cock throbbing in anticipation. He didn’t neglect it either, stroking himself, never breaking eye contact.

Bolin’s stream started soft but grew strong after several seconds. It hit Mako on the cheek which he opened his mouth to and swallowed countless mouthfuls of right off the bat. 

“I want it all over me,” Mako said as Bolin saturated his hair. He aimed the stream to his brother’s chest, then his cock and pubes. 

Mako stroked himself vigorously and then started pissing too. There wasn’t a lot after his arena piss, but it was enough to keep up with Bolin for a while. His brother covered his legs and feet, back up to his abs, then his armpits, then his face again.

“Turn around and spread your cheeks,” Bolin commanded. Mako obliged immediately.

The earthbender finished his stream on his brother’s hole, then slowly wiped the head of his dick across it, up and down a few times, resting it on Mako’s wet hole, just tempted enough to want to push in. The feeling made his cock hard in seconds.

He grinded his cock into Mako’s hole and for a moment he thought he heard his brother moan. He pulled away.

“Fuck, thank you so much, bro. That felt amazing,” Mako said as he stood back up. “You’re the best.”

“No problem,” Bolin laughed awkwardly, blushing.

Mako turned Bolin’s shower back on and they cleaned themselves off together underneath it, both of them rock hard.

That night, Bolin fell asleep with his brother’s arms around him, the two of them feeling closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will probably be a part two to this chapter because i love watersports and incest so much
> 
> thanks for reading !


	14. in between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mako/kai/bolin - blowjobs, light/casual incest, double penetration, shower sex

“Bro?” Bolin called in the hallways. “Mako? Where are you?” he continued. The rooms were empty in the Sato house. He couldn’t find anyone at all. “We have to leave for practice soon.”

As he encountered yet another empty room, he huffed and blew some hair out of his face. “Stupid brooding brother,” he mumbled. 

It was then, though, that the earthbender heard a noise from down the hall. It was faint, but he definitely knew there was someone there. “Finally,” he groaned.

As he trotted down the hall, he swung open the door and what he saw made his jaw drop. There, on the couch, naked from the waist down, was his brother. More shockingly, though, in between Mako’s legs was a fully naked Kai, on his knees with Mako’s dick buried in his throat.

Mako had on a white tank top that looked stained with cum. He had one hand on the back of Kai’s head, pushing him up and down on his cock and the other hand behind his head, armpit exposed. His eyes were closed as he hummed in bliss.

“Uhhhh…” Bolin stuttered out, his eyes still wide. 

Mako turned his head towards his brother and nodded. “What’s up, bro?”

“Uhhhh….” Bolin said again.

“What? This?” Mako asked. “Come and join me, bro. His mouth is incredible.”

Kai popped off Mako’s cock and looked over at Bolin to see what he would decide. Mako, though, had other plans for the airbender.

“Hey,” Mako said. “I didn’t say you could stop.” With that, he guided Kai back onto his dick, who resumed his sucking.

“Come on, bro. You won’t regret it,” the firebender repeated.

Bolin sighed and brushed his thoughts from his mind. He stripped off his clothes as he made his way to the couch. Then, he sat leg-to-leg against Mako, who instinctively put his arm around his brother’s shoulder. Mako shot him a smile before they directed their attention to Kai, Mako still guiding him with his hand. Bolin watched in awe, playing with his dick and bringing it to life. 

“He’s no longer that kid we found all those years ago,” Mako groaned. 

“Definitely not,” Bolin agreed.

Bolin placed his hand on the back of Kai’s head, next to his brother’s and pushed the airbender farther down.

“Yeah!” Mako groaned. “That’s what I’m talking about, bro. Make him gag on my dick.”

Together, they held Kai down on Mako’s cock, listening to him gag and cough while stroking himself vigorously. Bolin then reached over and pulled Mako’s tank top up and over his head, tossing it aside.

“Thanks, bro,” Mako smiled, placing his arm back around his brother.

Kai moved to the center, between the two brothers. Mako draped his leg over Bolin’s before they guided Kai’s head to Bolin’s cock. The wet feeling was surreal. Mako stroked himself as he watched Bolin throw his head back in pleasure.

“Told you,” the firebender said.

Bolin put his arm around Mako, and the two helped Kai alternate sucking them off. They eventually came, buried the airbender’s throat, their pubes in his nose each moaning at the sight of their brother finishing. 

And then, nothing. After that day, the three didn’t talk about it at all. In fact, Kai and Mako acted like nothing happened. Bolin wanted to ask about it, but never seemed to find the right time. He didn’t think the two were doing anything behind his back, either. There wasn’t really any time. Plus, Bolin and Mako were always together. 

Then one day, the three were especially sweaty after training with each other. Getting mud and dust all over one another, they decided to hit the showers. Once they were all rinsing off, Bolin became very aware of how naked they were.

That awareness soon made his dick throb as he watched Kai and Mako scrub themselves. Not being able to resist, he stroked himself to full hardness. Mako soon noticed and mirrored Bolin’s motions. They watched each other for a few moments as they pumped their dicks, looking over one another’s bodies. Mako then nodded towards Kai and Bolin nodded back in response.

The two stepped behind Kai gently as the younger man continued to scrub himself. Bolin observed the airbender’s dick, soap running down it, and his own cock throbbed.

Mako took another step forward and pressed himself against Kai’s ass, putting his hands on the airbender’s waist.

Kai’s heart skipped a beat as he felt the firebender touch him. He closed his eyes and leaned into Mako.

Nervously, Bolin took it upon himself to tilt Kai’s chin and connect their lips. Kai melted. Mako grinded into him.

Time seemed to freeze as they kissed and touched and ran their fingers across each other’s bodies. Mako grew impatient though and bent Kai over, kneeling down to eat his ass.

Kai didn’t hesitate to take Bolin’s cock in his mouth, the earthbender’s eyes going wide for a second, then relaxing as he moaned.

Slowly working his hips in and out, Bolin built up to a steady pace. Inching his face in deeper and deeper, Mako fucked his tongue in. He pulled Kai back, pressing his ass to his face and working several fingers in alongside his tongue.

The firebender then stood up and looked into Bolin’s eyes as he pushed his cock into Kai. The airbender moaned around Bolin’s dick, taking it all to the base. 

Mako took hold of his brother’s hand and held it. They interlocked their fingers and squeezed tightly, smirking at one another as they fucked Kai from both ends. Thrust after thrust, the two brothers relentlessly stuffed the airbender.

“Wait,” Mako said, abruptly pulling out much to Kai’s displeasure. “I have an idea. Bolin, stand against the wall.”

Bolin slipped out of Kai’s mouth and did as Mako said. Then, the firebender lifted Kai up, pressing his back to Bolin’s chest.

“Slide into him, bro,” Mako said.

The earthbender lubed his cock up with spit, then guided it to Kai’s hole, sliding in easily thanks to Mako.

“Ohhh,” Bolin and Kai moaned together.

“All the way in, bro,” Mako guided. “That’s it. Right to your pubes. Keep that beautiful big dick all the way inside his hole.”

Bolin closed his eyes in bliss; the feeling of Kai’s tight hole had him ready to spill. It was then, though, that the earthbender felt something on him.

He opened his eyes to see Mako pressing against Kai’s chest, realizing what he was feeling was Mako’s cock on his thigh. The firebender grinded into them, his face buried in Kai’s neck as his cock dripped precum all over them.

Kai leaned in to kiss Mako who backed away.

“No kisses for you,” Mako said, “unless you’re a good boy and take both of us. Understand?”

Kai nodded vigorously.

Then Bolin felt his brother’s cock lining up alongside his own. Kai moaned as Mako pushed in, stretching him beyond belief. The friction inside made the three men moan.

“Bolin, pull out a little,” Mako said, his eyes closed tight, his face contorting as the pleasure hit.

Bolin obliged and pulled out slightly. Then, the two brothers pushed in together.

“Fuck,” they both moaned. 

After they both bottomed out, they started thrusting. Hard. Too impatient to go slow at this point.

It was a joint effort. Holding Kai up, building force and momentum as they fucked him. They thrusted over and over, pounding into his used hole, loosening it for what he’d feel for weeks to come.

Mako gave in and finally let Kai kiss him. The firebender let his tongue roam Kai’s mouth and Kai’s did the same, the airbender whimpering with each powerful thrust.

Mako broke the kiss and placed his hand on Bolin’s cheek, running his thumb against his lip. He tilted the two men’s chins towards one another and watched as his brother kissed Kai.

He picked up his pace and it was too much to process.

“Your cock feels so good against mine, bro,” Mako groaned.

Bolin picked up his pace as well and pulled Mako closer so they were all tightly pressed together.

Mako rested his head on Bolin’s shoulder and gently nipped at the skin. The earthbender spit into Kai’s mouth and Mako’s fingers instinctively followed for the airbender to suck on.

The sensations were all too much. With a few more thrusts, the brothers were cumming inside Kai, filling him up together. They moaned and panted and their toes curled as they bred him.

Wave after wave of cum, they filled him up, perfectly in sync. 

None of them moved for several moments, breathing heavily and growing tired from the energy and heat in the room. They gently put Kai down, who sunk to the floor.

As the two brothers resumed their showers on opposite sides, Kai stoked himself, still in between them.


	15. money needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bolin and mako/all the men - light and vague incest, sex work, anal, brief implied bolin/wei relationship kinda, varrick is the one paying them and he’s devious 
> 
> basically bolin and mako need money so they get fucked by all the guys in the show

“Little bro?” Mako called as he paced down the halls of Varrick’s mansion. “Bolin?”

No answer.

He tried the doors that led to offices and bedrooms and bathrooms but Bolin was nowhere.

“Ugh,” he groaned. “Why did you tell me to meet you here, Bolin?”

But then he heard murmurs coming from down the hall. As he grew closer, murmurs turned into deep voices and the deep voices turned into moans. It was strange enough that Mako hesitated with his hand on the door handle.

Then he swung open the door and his jaw dropped at the sight before him. He had found his brother. But he was nowhere near alone.

Countless men were lined up, some nude some partially dressed, all waiting for their turn to fuck Bolin.

Bolin was on his hands and knees on top of a large desk. Wearing his Nuktuk outfit with the shorts hanging below his ass as Tarlock plowed into him.

On the other side of the line sat Varrick, with his fingertips pressed together and his mouth in a smirk.

“So glad you got my message, Mako,” the mastermind said.

Bolin quickly turned his head.

“M-Mako?” his voice shuttered.

“What the hell is going on here?” the firebender asked.

None of the men in line paid him particularly any mind, but Mako was still taken aback by the amount of familiar faces, friends and enemies. Tenzin, Zaheer, Zuko… everyone was waiting patiently, stroking or palming themselves.

“I know you and Bolin have been having money troubles,” Varrick said. “This is how Bolin’s been making an income.”

“You pay him for this?” Mako spat.

“Sometimes,” Varrick grinned. “The men here pay a hefty price for a piece of your brother. I let Bolin in on the profits if I think he’s been a good boy.”

“Enough! Why did you call me here?” Mako yelled.

“I’m willing to spoil you both in riches if you join your brother.”

Mako clenched his fists. Flames boiled under his skin. 

“You wouldn’t want to do anything rash, Mako,” Varrick warned. “These men are very protective of their time with Bolin.”

And with that, Tarlock was yelling and orgasming, his body twitching as he plowed his cock into Bolin and bred him.

“I’m surprised you’re not willing to help your own brother,” Varrick said.

“You’re a monster,” Mako hissed. “But fine. We need the money.”

Ghazan slid into Bolin once Tarlock pulled out.

Of course, Mako was never going to admit how hot he found the scene or how much he wanted to take part. 

“Excellent,” Varrick cheered. “Hop up on the desk next to your brother. Same position, but I want you fully naked.”

Mako nodded and stripped. There was no concealing his boner, so he blushed once Varrick shot him a knowing look.

Mako got on his hands and knees next to his brother, ass presented for whoever wanted him.

“Hey… bro…” Bolin blushed as Ghazan pounded into him. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Mako assured him. “I know you’re trying to help.”

He placed his hand on top of Bolin’s and squeezed their fingers together as someone lined up to his ass, pouring a lubricating substance all over.

Mako took a peak and saw Tenzin naked and pushing inside of him. The firebender blushed. This was nowhere near his first dick but it was new. And Tenzin was big. 

The brothers held each other’s hands tightly as they were fucked and used. 

“How often do you do this?” Mako asked, his voice shaking, his cock bouncing as Tenzin defiled him.

“Almost every night,” Bolin confessed.

“God,” Mako said.

Tenzin came without a warning, the airbending master digging his fingertips into Mako’s ass as he released wave after wave.

Then Unalaq pushed into him, using waterbending to guide his cock in. It was a cold, yet refreshing feeling. 

Ghazan yelled as he bred Bolin and soon Amon had his cock inside the earthbender. Mako watched as Amon, with his mask on, made his thrusts aggressive and long. 

It took him by surprise when Bolin’s cock started to twitch. The earthbender whined and moaned, and soon Mako was watching him cum. And cum and cum and cum. 

Bolin cried out in pleasure as Amon finished with him before Zaheer started to fuck him.

“Did Amon do that?” Mako asked.

“Yeah,” Bolin nodded tiredly. “He bloodbends my cock and makes me cum a lot. It’s actually really nice. He also cums a ton in me, you should take him too, bro.”

Mako nodded. Unalaq came like water inside him then former president Reiko pushed in.

The cycle continued. Random men fucked them. People they knew fucked them. People they didn’t know fucked them. People they hated fucked then. Varrick sat and watched the entire time.

Mako was surprised when Wu started fucking him. His cock wasn’t too big and he was sporadic with his thrusts.

“I heard you were here and I had to come have you, baby,” Wu moaned. “Of course, I’ve always pictured you fucking me, but I’ll take what I can get.”

Mako wanted to punch him, but didn’t dare move. Plus, Wu wasn’t too bad at fucking he was finding out.

He came an ungodly amount and Mako couldn’t believe Wu just bred him. But he was in a state of further disbelief when Kai also fucked and bred him, chuckling in Mako’s ear about the firebender’s newfound place as a slut.

Bumi fucked Bolin for a while, smacking his ass and degrading him. Mako hated how hard it kept him.

Hiroshi was soon inside Mako, pounding away and clawing down Mako’s back.

“Filthy firebender daring to put that disgusting cock inside my daughter. Vile cunt,” Hiroshi spat.

Tonraq fucked Mako next and it was the biggest dick Mako had ever seen or taken. The waterbender had similar things to say as Hiroshi.

“You just love fucking men’s daughters don’t you, Mako?” he asked.

Mako didn’t answer and instead stroked himself.

“Yeah you like this big daddy dick inside you, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Mako whined.

“I could really do some damage to you for breaking Korra’s heart.”

“Please, sir,” the firebender begged.

Tonraq picked up his pace and railed into Mako, stretching his hole beyond belief. Mako thought he was going to pass out.

He lost track of how many times Tonraq came in him.

“Good boy,” the waterbender said, eventually pulling out. He gave Mako a quick kiss on his head before feeling another cock fill him up.

Batar and Batar Jr. were fucking the two brothers at the same time, with the younger whispering obscene things in Bolin’s ear as he plowed away.

“Go dad!” Wei and Wing called from behind them in line. “Keep it up bro. Bolin likes it rough.”

And soon, the twins were up after their father and older brother had bred the two.

“I want Bolin,” Wei said.

“Big surprised there,” Wing rolled his eyes. “I’ll take the fresh meat.”

The twins pushed their overly large cocks into the two brothers and fucked hard. Bolin and Mako looked at each other, still holding hands, and felt more connected than ever. 

Wei leaned down and kissed Bolin’s ear and nipped at it. “You’re making me jealous with all these men, my love.”

Bolin whined. “Please, Wei.”

“I thought you loved me, but maybe I’m wrong. Maybe you’re not that into me,” the twin teased. 

“Stop,” Bolin groaned. “You know how I feel about you.” He stroked himself fast as Wei kept up his relentless pace.

“I know, sweetheart. I’ll make you all mine one day,” Wei promised. “But not today.”

Wing and Wei held hands as they fucked the brothers in front of them. They came with roudy shouts and their toes curling before pulling out and walking off together, naked, arms around one another.

Mako didn’t know how much more he could take. Every part of his body ached, especially, of course, his ass. He didn’t know how Bolin could do this every day. 

Luckily, the line had only two more people.

Firelord Zuko lined up his cock to Mako’s hole as Iroh II lined up his to Bolin. They pushed in and fucked in sync.

“That’s it,” Zuko encouraged his grandson. “Keep going.” 

And they did. Round after round, Zuko and Iroh II kept cumming and cumming, relentless in how brutal their orgasms were. 

It was fiery and electric with each explosion of cum and Mako didn’t know how badly he needed Zuko’s dick until he was pulling out. He would be doing this again.

Iroh II pulled out as well and the two left quietly. The line had finally ended.

Mako’s body was already sore. He got up and stretched, balancing his dizzy self as Bolin did the same. The two stood in front of Varrick, Mako fully naked and Bolin still in his Nuktuk outfit, shorts hanging low. Cum poured out of their holes and down their legs.

“Time to pay up,” Mako said.

“Not quite yet,” Varrick replied. “Pull up a chair, Mako. And pull up your shorts, angel.”

Mako clenched his jaw and obliged. Bolin pulled up his soaked shorts.

The firebender sat down and felt cum still oozing out of his ass. The earthbender got down on his hands and knees and crawled over to Varrick.

“You’re going to watch me defile your brother,” the mastermind said, “and you’re going to cum while I do it.”

Varrick stripped in the blink of an eye and revealed his surprisingly large cock, which Bolin was sucking on in seconds. Varrick snakes his hands into Bolin’s shorts and plugged the earthbender’s ass with his fingers, feeling the ridiculous amount of cum inside.

He nodded to Mako’s still hard cock, which the firebender hesitantly started stroking.

Varrick felt around inside Bolin. How stretched he was, how used he was, how raw he was. The earthbender was open enough to shove several fingers inside at once. 

“You should really feel his hole, Mako,” Varrick grinned.

Bolin bobbed up and down on the older man’s cock, taking it all the way down to his pubic hair, still getting fingered nice and slow underneath his shorts. 

“Your brother feels heavenly, no matter what I do to him. He’s a dream.”

Mako stroked himself slowly.

Varrick pulled his fingers out and then slid them into Bolin’s mouth as he sucked on his cock. Then he did it again. And again and again, shoveling more and more cum out of Bolin’s ass and down his throat each time.

Then Varrick pulled Bolin onto his lap and slid down the shorts to his ankles. Bolin sat on Varrick’s cock and took it all the way instantly.

“Fuck!” Bolin whined.

“Yeah,” Varrick said, “who’s got your favorite dick in the world?”

Bolin bounced on the older man’s dick as he faced his brother and held eye contact. “You do,” he said.

“That’s right,” Varrick replied.

He slammed Bolin’s body up and down, up and down, mesmerized by the agility of the boy. And soon, with all the tension from the night, Mako was cumming at the sight, spilling all over his body and hands and all over the floor, mixing with the puddles of cum that had leaked out of his ass.

“Good boys,” Varrick cooed.

He thrust into Bolin a few more times before breeding him. Then, he was done.

He tossed the brothers a measly wad of cash and said, “If you want more, you’ll both be back tomorrow.”

Mako growled.

“Leave your clothes,” Varrick said. “You’ll be walking home naked.”

Bolin stripped.

“Give each other a quick, quick kiss,” the older man smirked wickedly. “For me.”

Mako was hesitant but Bolin didn’t think twice about leaning in. He connected their lips for a split second, then pulled apart as if nothing ever happened.

“Now get lost.”

The two brothers turned and walked naked out of the room, cum still oozing out of their asses while they held hands.

Varrick grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readinnnn


	16. full, part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mako/bolin - subtle somnophilia, some parts can be read as dubcon, fattening up, watersports, wetting, bed wetting, mpreg, male lactation, public sex, bathing, food, butt plugs, nipple sucking
> 
> prompt:  
> Fuck, this was so, SO hot. Thank you so much for filling it and making it real into the world. Loved the lactation bit too! The dirty talk was amazing. If it's not too much trouble, would you mind a continuation? One that focuses on how fat and pregnant Mako's getting now that he's pregnant with his and Bolin's sons? Maybe even childbirth, before Bolin breeds him fat again with another litter?
> 
> This was just so good, just so perfect, I need more of Mako as he goes through his nine months of pregnancy and actually is a couple of months overdue before Bolin's huge cock makes his water break and he gived birth to their boys.

Bolin was always getting off.

By himself, with Mako, when Mako was asleep, when Mako was awake, when Mako was in the mood, when Mako wasn’t in the mood — Bolin’s need to orgasm was always a main priority.

Everything Mako did turned him on. The months of his brother being pregnant, his belly getting bigger and bigger each day, were too much. He was cumming constantly.

Of course, Bolin was there for every single need of Mako’s. His doctor appointments, grocery shopping, his hygiene needs. Bolin was the best boyfriend and brother Mako could ask for. He often woke up to Bolin cumming all over his stomach and nursing from his nipples for some milk.

During all of Mako’s pregnancy, Bolin kept him full in every sense of the word. Full of food, full of love, full of Bolin’s cock and cum. Bolin even liked it when Mako’s bladder was full and he was desperate for release.

One of Bolin’s favorite things to do was bathe Mako. He’d keep him full of everything as he reached into the bath and cleaned his brother. Sometimes Bolin would join Mako in the bath, but more often he liked to keep Mako naked and himself dressed. In fact, Bolin stopped letting Mako wear clothes ever.

But in the bath, full of everything, Bolin loved when Mako couldn’t hold it and ended up pissing in the water while he rubbed his brother’s growing stomach. Bolin often stood and pissed into the water too.

Then, he’d feed Mako. 

Bolin gave Mako several meals throughout the day. The firebender had grown somewhat used to it over time, especially while eating for two, but Bolin kept increasing the amount of food he’d give his brother. It all always went right to his stomach first, then his chest and thighs and arms. 

Bolin would always say things like “Gonna fatten you up” and “Gonna make you into my big boy” and “Not fat enough yet.” 

Bolin had fattened up countless boys before he and Mako started dating. He’d just keep feeding them and feeding them and taking care of their every need so he was irresistible. But then Mako and Bolin fell in love and Bolin had only one man in his sights ever since. 

Mako’s every need and desire and hopes and dreams and love languages and unspoken thoughts — Bolin took care of it all. It was then undeniable to turn down Bolin’s needs. Mako, though he loved his fit body, couldn’t say no to letting Bolin fatten him up. Or say no to anything else Bolin wanted to do.

Bolin sometimes came in Mako’s food before or while he ate it. Most times, Bolin would also jerk off while watching his brother eat. And Bolin would always keep serving him seconds and thirds and fourths and fifths.

He’d massage Mako’s stomach for hours at night, helping him digest it all. Then he’d fuck Mako for just as long and breed him numerous times. He always liked to be in the bathroom with Mako when he went too.

Before bed, Bolin started giving his brother several glasses of water and countless snacks that he had to eat before being allowed to fall asleep. After this started, Mako started wetting the bed every night, unable to control it due to how full he felt everywhere in his body.

Bolin loved it.

And just like that, the nine months went by. Mako needed Bolin for everything, walking to bathing — not that that was out of the ordinary.

The doctors had said that Mako was going to be overdue by a month or two but that it was nothing to be concerned about. The news went straight to Bolin’s cock and he popped a boner right in front of the doctors, not bothering to hide it as it tented obscenely in his pants. 

The doctors saw and said no sexual activity until after the baby was born, which Bolin promptly ignored and continued to fuck Mako several times a day. If anything, he started fucking him more.

As a treat for taking care of him so well, Mako allowed Bolin to fuck him while he ate a few times per day. He even let Bolin fuck him and feed him at the same time.

Then one day, it happened.

Bolin was plowing his massive cock into Mako’s used and dripping hole. Bolin was feeding him some chocolate at the same time.

The firebender was 11 months pregnant at this point, which was pushing the overdue limit by a lot. But Bolin wasn’t complaining, he wanted Mako to stay this full forever.

He pounded away harshly, watching Mako’s body shake as he got chocolate all over his face.

“Oh, Bolin!” Mako yelled. “I think I’m gonna—”

His body cut him off as he erupted. Bolin’s eyes widened as he saw his brother wasn’t cumming but pissing everywhere. He couldn’t control it. It splashed their bodies and faces and hair, and Bolin used it as lube.

They drank down some mouthfuls and spit it into each other’s mouths before Bolin cupped some in his hands and ran it through Mako’s hair like it was shampoo. He rubbed it all over Mako’s stomach too.

“That’s my boy, let it all out,” Bolin soothed as his brother pissed more and more, the earthbender only getting more aggressive with his pace.

Then, there was a rush of another liquid. Bolin felt it all around his cock and it was warm and cool, refreshing and stagnant. It trickled slowly around his cock,

“Bolin!” Mako shouted. “Your cock is too big and thick, my water broke!”

“I know, baby. I know it is,” Bolin smiled. “I’m going to cum in you first, though.”

Mako thought he was going to pass out from all the sensations. But Bolin was cumming quickly, too turned on by everything happening to hold off. Mako kept pissing the entire time.

Kept pissing even as Bolin’s flood of cum died off and he replaced it with his own stream of piss, deep inside Mako. 

“Bolin!” Mako cried, tossing and turning. “I’m too full!”

Bolin kept filling him up until he was satisfied. Their piss streams stopped at the same time.

The earthbender quickly grabbed a plug and wedged it securely into Mako’s ass to keep him full of all the various liquids. 

Then, he dressed himself and brought the soiled Mako, still fully naked, to the hospital. On the table, the doctors removed Mako’s plug and a mixture of those liquids finally rushed out of the firebender. There, with Bolin nursing from his nipples the entire time, he gave birth to a beautifully healthy baby boy. 

Bolin was sad to see Mako become less round in his belly, but knew he would just impregnate his brother again. 

And that’s exactly what he did. 

The doctors took the baby to nursery to finish the protocols, and Bolin stripped his clothes off quickly. Just as Mako was about to doze off, Bolin slid inside of him and fucked him. Again, he nursed on his brother’s nipples and drank down the milk as he rubbed his hands over Mako’s stomach.

“Gonna keep you full forever,” Bolin said, cumming inside for anyone who passed by to see. “Gonna keep knocking you up.”

Mako hummed and smiled as he fell asleep in bliss, his brother breeding him and taking care of him, as he always did. As he always would for the rest of their lives.

They found out Mako was pregnant with twins a few weeks later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!


	17. self care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bolin - masturbation, fingering, brief self fisting, armpit licking, jerking off to his own reflection

Bolin stepped out of his bath and stared at his reflection as the water dripped off of him.

He liked his body. No, he loved his body and he wasn’t afraid to admit it. He loved how thick he was. He loved how toned he was. He loved his arms and how powerful they were. He loved how sturdy and reliable his body was. 

He had always felt proud. His body was somewhat of a symbol after he became a mover star. Fans would come up and ask to touch his body or for Bolin to strip. Of course, those requests were ridiculous. But also, they felt nice.

Bolin never actually stripped or let anyone touch him. Well, besides a few men here and there. But he knew it wasn’t the fame getting to his head that made him love his body. It was validation that he was right to feel confident. His body was his temple.

The water dripped down his chest and stomach, into his thick public hair, which he sometimes let poke out of his Nuktuk shorts when he wanted to amp up his sex appeal.

The drops ran through the hairs and onto his penis that hung low and long. It was very thick like the rest of him, and the water traveled down the countless inches, reached the uncircumcised head, then fell off.

His cock was one of his favorite parts, if not his absolute favorite, of his body. He loved the rare instances where he’d take a fan home and let the guy worship his cock. Let him give it the attention it deserved.

Then, he’d fuck them nice and slow for hours. Cum in them numerous times before even thinking to begin picking up his pace. Once he did, he’d fuck them so hard and fast that the bed always broke. 

But staring in the mirror, he just needed a moment to appreciate himself. The body that deserved so much love.

He contemplated how far he’d go in the movers. Maybe he should show more skin. Maybe he should do the nude scenes that Varrick was always pushing him to do. Maybe he should strip for fans when they ask. 

The world deserved to see his cock and body. 

His ass too was something to drool over. Bolin loved to let men worship and bathe it with their tongues for hours. It was full and around and just the right amount of hairy. 

Bolin watched himself in the mirror as his cock grew to life. Fully hard, he was massive. It swung from side to side when he walked around naked and hard, and he always had trouble concealing it in those Nuktuk shorts.

One hand stroked himself slowly as the other found its way to his mouth, drenching them in his saliva, then working their ways into his ass. First one finger, then several. 

He pulled back his foreskin and looked at the wet tip of his cock that already was slimey with precum. The earthbender turned around and tilted his head so he could watch himself finger his hole, nice and steady. 

After opening himself up, he spread his cheeks and watched his saliva that was on his fingers now drip out of his tight hole onto the ground. It made his cock drip precum.

It was then he decided that he was going to do nude scenes. Erotic ones especially where he could show his hole to the world. If only he could capture images in this moment. 

He let his dick throb on its own as he rubbed and twisted his nipples to full hardness, letting spit fall from his mouth to rub across them. He also was quite fond of his armpits, which he gained access to once he lifted his arm behind his head.

He turned around again to watch his reflection as he licked the hairs one one pit, then switched to fingering himself with his other hand so he could clean the other pit.

“Oh,” Bolin moaned loudly as he watched himself. “Oh, yeah. This is what I like. This is what I like to see. Beautiful.”

He knew he could go out right then and find a dozen men waiting to worship and pleasure him. But no one could do it like himself. 

“Feels so good, baby. Fuck!” He cried out over and over as he stroked himself faster and faster. “Oh, yes. God, yes!”

Stroke after stroke, he let his other hand dance around his body. From getting all five fingers deep into his hole, just barely fisting himself, to rubbing his ass juice into his armpits to licking it all off his hand and gagging around his fingers. 

“Fuck!” he screamed. He had no idea who was home, but he didn’t care. His voice echoed throughout the entire house, lingering in each room.

“I can’t! I can’t hold it,” he cried to himself. The tears of pleasure and longing and need streamed down his face and mixed with his precum and spit and sweat and ass juice on the floor. 

Then he was shooting his seed all over the mirror, painting his reflection in rope after rope after rope until he couldn’t see himself anymore. All he could see was pure white cum.

It dripped down the mirror slowly as Bolin regained his breath and removed his hand from his ass finally.

He pressed himself to the sink and licked every single drop of cum up, swallowing it all.

Afterwards, he hopped back in the bath and resumed fisting and masturbating himself.

Though he couldn’t wait to strip down for random men on the street in broad daylight and carry out real sex scenes with closeups of his hard cock and turn every man he knew into a worshiper of his body, this was enough for that night.

His body was finally getting the recognition it deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !!


	18. captive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! 🥳
> 
> prompt: Could you Aang/Zuko? Aang’s been captured, and Zuko can’t keep his hands off him. Aang resists at first, but he starts to love it. Could you include deep fisting (like maybe the entire arm) and dirty talk? If you choose to do it.
> 
> zuko/aang - fisting, dubious consent (tagging extremely dubious consent too if you wanna read it that way), deep fisting, dirty talk, use of slurs/homophobic slurs as kink, slight voyeurism, ball busting/cbt, slight armpit kink, humiliation, prolapse/rosebud, a little bit of torture 
> 
> some filth to start the new year right!

“I’ve never been one to be lucky in life. In fact, I’ve only been unlucky,” the banished Fire Nation price said as he faced his prisoner. “It’s always been about my failures, my lack of excellence. My humiliation.”

The darkness in his words flowed throughout the cell, throughout the entire ship.

“I’ve spent my entire life trying to be great. To be something. To be some _one_ ,” Zuko continued. “And that’s always been up to other people to decide. But now,” he said with a growl. “Now I have you.”

Zuko stood at the bars of the cell that held the Avatar. The world’s most powerful being was now in his possession to do whatever he wanted with.

“I am going to break you. I’m going to ruin you. I’m going to put you back together and then destroy you from the inside out. Then I will hand you over to my father. I will show him what I’ve done to you, how I’ve ruined you. And then I will truly have my honor back.”

The banished price could not conceal his erection as he spoke; it pulsated obscenely against his pants, yearning to break free. His words and the sight in front of him were too much to stay in control.

Aang lay on the floor with his hands tied behind his back, his feet in chains, and cloth in his mouth to gag him. He was in only his underwear, as the crew had stripped him to search for weapons before throwing him in the cell.

Two crew members stood behind Zuko for protection. Upon Zuko’s nod, one unlocked the cell and let him in before closing it and locking him in.

“You are not to open this cell until I am finished. Do you understand?” the prince said.

The two nodded.

After staring at his prize for several moments, Zuko leaned down and gently caressed the Avatar’s face. “I’m going to ruin you, cunt,” he said, deep and slow.

“I’ve always fantasized about this, you know,” Zuko continued. He leaned down and sucked on Aang’s nipple for a brief moment, then did the same for the other. “Dreamed about it.” He wiggled his fingers into Aang’s armpits; as he assumed, they were shaved. “What I would do to you.”

His hands clawed and kneaded at the Avatar’s stomach. “I’m not sure anyone could blame me.” The prince grabbed the airbender’s clothed crotch and rubbed and squeezed it. “After all,” he said, sliding his fingers into Aang’s underwear, between his cheeks, rubbing the hole. He moaned.

“Who wouldn’t do what I’m about to do to you if they were in my position? If they had captured you as a captive. _You_ of all people. The faggot Avatar.”

Aang yelped once he felt flames burning off his underwear. It was quick and fleeting, then he was fully nude. Zuko’s breath hitched at the sight.

His hands traveled up and down the Avatar, playing with his nipples, scratching his chest. He held the younger man’s balls and massaged them in his hands, noticing how meticulously shaved they were. Of course, Zuko was no stranger to shaving body hair, being part of the Fire Nation. But he wondered if making Aang grow his hair out would add to his plans to make the Avatar miserable.

He pulled the Avatar’s balls tight and firm, watching him wince. Squeezed even tighter as he touched the cock in front of him with his other hands. It was uncut and getting hard, but it wasn’t big by any means. Definitely below average, especially for an Avatar. Zuko had seen, had masturbated to, the nude paintings and sculptures of previous Avatars, and the cocks like those from Kuruk and Roku were massive.

Impatience became him and Zuko flipped Aang over and spread his ass cheeks, before him a gorgeously tight hole presented itself. It would be ruined soon.

Face sandwiched between those cheeks, Zuko’s tongue penetrated the clenched hole and the Avatar whined into his cloth gag. The taste was better than anything he’d ever experienced; he pushed his tongue in until it was all the way inside the airbender, fucking it in and out.

But despite such an erotic and exotic taste, Zuko needed more than that. He stood and stripped his layers off one by one, incinerating each with firebending. The fire price wanted there to be no way for either of them to cover up. No matter who it was, if anyone saw them, it would be in this nude state.

One crew member stepped forward and handed Zuko several glass jars of natural oils. He set them down, only opening one and lathering his dripping cock in the oils.

Wasting no time, he pushed his well-endowed erection into the Avatar, who instinctively yelped and squirmed from the pain. But Zuko didn’t stop. He reached under the Avatar and squeezed and tugged on his balls tight as he thrust his cock all the way in over and over. And to his surprise, Aang eventually got hard.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Zuko said in a hushed tone. It grew to a yell. “Aren’t you, you little filthy cocksucking whore?”

Aang nodded vigorously and Zuko crushed his balls tighter, humping him into the floor, face dragging along the cold metal. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the empty halls and cells.

Once Zuko angled his hips differently, it was over. Aang clenched tight and the firebender shot his load, breeding the Avatar deep. They froze like that; Aang could feel Zuko’s balls pulsating against his ass, could feel them pumping and twitching as they unloaded the fiery hot substance inside him.

When Zuko pulled out, his attention was quickly on the remaining jars. Aang peaked from his awkward position and watched the banished price lubricate his entire right arm in the oils, from fingers to shoulder. Aang’s heart skipped a beat.

Zuko pulled the cloth from Aang’s mouth. “I want to hear you yell for this.” He added more and more of the oils to his arm as he pushed his fingers into Aang’s hole.

The Avatar whined and tried to shift to a more comfortable position, but it was no use. Fingers first, Zuko worked the hole in front of him open at an excruciatingly slow pace, but it was a pace he was willing to endure to get to his end goal.

The more fingers Zuko added, the more Aang whined and groaned. The firebender used the heat in his hand ever so slightly to warm the muscle clenching around him and help it relax. Soon, he got four fingers inside and pushed his hand forward so the Avatar could take his thumb as well. It was a tight squeeze, and he needed more oils, but his thumb popped in right before Aang’s hole sucked in the widest part of his hand.

 _Finally_ , Zuko though. Finally he had his hand inside the Avatar, sphincter pulsating around his wrist.

“Ungh,” Aang grumbled. “It’s too much. You’re hurting me. Please. Please stop.”

“We’re just beginning,” Zuko said, his voice low. “Fucking cocksucking cunt.”

The prince rotated his wrist around, twisting and turning his fist so he could feel the slickness, the wetness everywhere inside the Avatar. He added more oil and pushed in deeper. As he rocked back and forth, Zuko could see the rings of lube and ass juice that Aang’s hole was leaving around each part of his arm.

Never having lost his erection, Zuko slowly pumped his hard cock with his other hand, basking in the moment as his elbow approached the Avatar’s hole.

Aang groaned again, but it was a different groan this time. Zuko furrowed his brow and reached under the younger man only to feel how hard he was still. In a closed fist, Zuko squeezed the Avatar’s cock and balls until he yelped. Then he heated his palm until Aang screamed in pain.

“You’re enjoying this, cunt,” Zuko growled, rocking his arm in and out of Aang’s hole quickly.

But Aang couldn’t help it. This kind of stimulation was something that he’d never gotten before. Not from any of his lovers or friends, certainly not from the monks. No, this experience, though fucked up, was new for him and he couldn’t help but enjoy it.

Aang’s hole then engulfed Zuko’s elbow, and the prince knew the hardest part was yet to come. Though getting his full fist in was a challenge, Zuko was fit, which meant his bicep was thick and prominent.

So, he prolonged the inevitable. The prince pulled his entire arm all the way out of the Avatar, bringing with it Aang’s prolapse, where Zuko’s cum poured out of before it quickly disappeared back inside the younger man.

Zuko punched his fist in and pulled out quickly, bringing the rosebud right back out.

“Hold it,” Zuko commanded.

And Aang tried. He clenched and flexed, but it was too difficult and the redness disappeared back inside him. Zuko grabbed the Avatar’s balls and crushed them slightly, causing the airbender to jump.

“Hold it, faggot,” Zuko growled. Now it was a threat.

He punched in and again pulled out the prolapse, which Aang successfully held out long enough for Zuko to caress and bury his tongue inside for a few moments. Then it was gone.

The prince released Aang’s balls and resumed stroking himself with one hand while the other arm quickly went elbow deep once again. He added more oils and pushed in farther.

“Fuck,” Aang groaned as he felt himself taking the beginning of Zuko’s bicep.

“You can do it,” Zuko said without thinking. He wasn’t sure why, but he wanted to encourage the Avatar along. “You can take it all.”

He thrust his arm in and out like he would his cock, easing the airbender onto the hump of his flexed bicep. The friction was great; Aang whined and cried as his body adjusted to taking such a massive entity. More oils were necessary, and Zuko kept pushing.

“Give me the key to his shackles,” the prince suddenly said to the guards. Without hesitation, one handed it to him through the bars. Zuko unlocked Aang’s chains around his ankles and tossed them aside, then flipped the airbender over onto his back.

“Hold your legs in the air and don’t put them down unless I say so,” Zuko commanded. Aang obeyed.

They made eye contact as Zuko’s arm reached new depths. They could see the bulging of the prince’s hand through Aang’s stomach, which made both their cocks leak. Zuko grinned after landing a punch to the airbender’s balls and watching him writhe in pain, still careful not to put his legs down.

With one more forceful push, Aang finally took all of Zuko’s bicep. Now all that was left was to reach the shoulder.

The metal door suddenly swung open in the hallway with a clang. Zuko didn’t bother to look up or to stop stroking himself and pushing his arm into the Avatar.

“Zuko,” his uncle called. “The crew did not want to disturb you but we need to make a decision.” Iroh watched as his nephew fucked the last few inches of his arm into the writhing Avatar on the ground.

“Spit it out, Uncle!” Zuko snapped, the sounds of masturbation and fisting filling the room.

“The tides are too rough. We need to know if we should find a new course or stop for the night,” Iroh said.

“Do not stop this ship,” Zuko replied instantly. “Now, leave.”

Iroh nodded, took in one last view of the scene, then left. Zuko looked over to ensure he was gone and saw the two prominent bulges from the guards. He’d have to punish them for that later.

Again, he heated his palm inside Aang ever so slightly until the Avatar yelped. The airbender’s hard cock shot a pulse of cum across his chest, and Zuko shoved the rest of his arm all the way in, finally reaching his shoulder.

He had stopped shaving his armpits a few days ago so he could enjoy the feeling of a sphincter tickling the hairs. And he wasn’t disappointed. Aang’s hole felt like it was alive, like it was sucking on his entire arm. The way it pulsated, how overly tight it was, the way the ass juices got matted in his armpit hair — this was Zuko’s honor.

The firebender came again, shooting all over the floor, all over Aang, and all over himself. His panting and the sweat from his armpit helped guide him the last few millimeters into Aang. He hadn’t known it was possible before, but the Avatar took his entire arm. His shoulder was now completely disappeared, inside the Avatar’s hole.

Zuko rocked his arm inside the younger man. He wiggled it around, and felt how the Avatar’s body rearranged for him, how it made room for his entire arm, how Aang was born to take him like this. He shot more cum.

The prince didn’t dare move his arm. He wanted to keep it that deep for as long as he could. So instead, as soon as his orgasm died off, he began stroking himself once again.

And it was hours of this. Zuko only wiggling his fist and arm and elbow and shoulder around inside Aang, never taking himself out. He’d masturbate, cum, then start masturbating again. Several times, the airbender came from Zuko’s arm movements alone. The guard’s erections stained their pants with precum.

Eventually, though, Zuko grew tired. As he reached the climax of an orgasm he lost count of, he yanked his entire arm out in one swift motion, causing Aang to gasp and plant his feet on the ground. They ached and felt like dead weight.

Zuko had stopped caring. He shoved his saturated fingers that had been inside Aang for hours right down the airbender’s throat. Then, he came all over his face, painting him in a scalding white layer.

The prince held the Avatar’s head tightly to his cock as he came. He humped the airbender’s head and grinded his cock into his face over and over. Then, he looked down at his prize. At his creation. The sight made him cum some more.

He had done it. The Avatar was ruined.

And he didn’t know what came over him, couldn’t help it, but he leaned down and planted a soft kiss to Aang’s lips.

“We still have a ways to go before we reach my home. Before we see my father. And he’s going to do a lot to you. I’ll hopefully be alongside him during it. But for now, I own you. I will ruin you every single day of your life. Do you understand me, cocksucker?” the Fire Nation prince stated.

Aang nodded.

“You were so good for me,” Zuko whispered, his tone changed. “Such a good faggot.” He kissed Aang again, then turned to the cell gate.

As the guards opened it up for him, Zuko sniffed and licked at his armpit that was saturated in Aang’s ass juice. He stood there, getting hard again in front of the guards, making them wait as he cleaned his armpit with his tongue. He wouldn’t be shaving there anymore.

Aang tried to clench his hole, but couldn’t. He didn’t know when he’d be able to again after what it just endured. He wasn’t sure how much more it could endure.

After a pained and empty whine from Aang, Zuko shot his final load all over the crew members, from their torsos down to their shoes. The prince grinned at the sight. Grinned even harder as a guard trembled, cumming in his pants, trying but ultimately failing not to groan or move.

Zuko removed the guard’s helmet faceplate and guided his fingers into the man’s mouth, rubbing what was left from Aang’s ass on his tongue and down his throat. The guard moaned, and Zuko scoffed and pulled his fingers out.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” he told the guards. “Chain him back up and stay here to watch him.” They nodded. “And you,” Zuko said to the guard that came in his pants, “draw a bath for me. You will bathe me.”

The guards nodded again. They offered Zuko a fresh pair of clothes but he shook his head and left the hall. Out in the open, he stood fully nude, his arm still glistening from the fisting. He took a deep breath and smiled softly.

He was finally on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to see a part two let me know! i’m now invested in this story lol
> 
> i could do like zuko and ozai (maybe even iroh) with aang and some more nasty stuff, but with incest because i evidently love incest


	19. melting, part ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of chatter 3
> 
> mako/tonraq - public sex, nudity, voyeurism, possessiveness, tonraq has a massive cock, hairy, public nudity, outdoor sex, object insertion, dominant tonraq, submissive mako, establish relationship, exhibitionism

The time together was beautiful. The days and weeks and months and minutes were heaven. Tonraq and Mako were discovering things about their bodies that the other reveled in, creating an unshakable bond between the two.

One of Tonraq’s favorite things to do was create a dull icicle and open up Mako with it, bending it in and out of his ass for hours. He’d have Mako clench and walk around in public with it inside him, too. They both laughed to themselves at the kinkyness of it all.

Tonraq would make the icicles bigger and bigger, stretching Mako more than he ever thought he could open up. Sometimes Tonraq would replace the icicle with his fist and arm, other times just his fingers, most times his cock.

They fucked every day and held each other close, keeping each other warm in the Southern Water Tribe. Tonraq rarely let Mako wear clothes in the hut, which the firebender had no objection to. Every so often, he’d have Mako walk around naked in public, too.

Korra and Bolin found out about their relationship shortly after it started. Mako and Tonraq hadn’t really defined it when the other two walked in on them sleeping.

There, on Tonraq’s bed, the chief and Mako slept naked together. Tonraq’s massive nude body made Mako look small. The waterbender was sleeping, yet had his fingers inside Mako’s hole, still moving them in and out ever so slightly. 

Mako whined and cried in his sleep as his cock ached for release, dripping precum. His face was buried in Tonraq’s armpit as he held on tight to the larger man, who’s cock throbbed in his sleep as well.

Korra and Bolin’s jaws dropped. 

The Avatar looked away quickly. Her boyfriend was cheating on her. With her father.

She wished she could say it was the first time her father had stolen someone from her. But this time felt different. In the past, it was usually one night stands. Now, though, Korra could feel her father’s connection with Mako radiating everywhere.

She ran out of the hut.

Bolin stared at the sight for several moments, unable to move. A pang of arousal ran through him before he remembered he was loyal to his love, Wei. He couldn’t wait to tell him about this.

Tonraq peaked through his eyes after Bolin left and grinned. They were alone together again. He woke Mako up by cumming inside him several times, then on his face several times. 

“You’re mine,” Tonraq panted as he bred Mako again.

“Always,” Mako nodded back, cumming untouched.

“I love you,” Tonraq said for the first time, his cock still pumping cum.

“I love you too,” Mako smiled. They kissed and fucked for the rest of the day and night. Tonraq fucked him in the center of town in the middle of the night, some night owls passing by and trying not to get aroused by the chief’s personal business.

“Such a tight hole, baby boy,” Tonraq hummed as he fucked the firebender face first into the snow. “Mine and only mine.”

“Yours and only yours,” Mako repeated. “You’re mine, too, right?”

Tonraq flipped Mako around and picked him up, pulling him against his chest.

“I am only yours. I promise.”

They finished fucking back in Tonraq’s hut, and the chief waterbended an icicle into Mako’s ass to plug him up.

Mako breathed flames to keep them both warm as they slept nude throughout the night.

Bright and early, Mako awoke to Tonraq carrying him nude, bridal style, into the heart of the Tribe. Mako’s cock was already throbbing and leaking. Tonraq had a piece of cloth around his waist that covered only half of his cock and left his furry ass fully exposed.

People stared and touched themselves.

Tonraq put Mako down on his hands and knees in the central town square and moved the icicle in and out of Mako’s hole.

It made Mako cum into the snow instantly. People watched in awe. Bolin and Wei peaked from around the corner. Korra stormed away.

Tonraq took the ragged cloth off from around his waist and Mako was instantly on his cock. He sucked and gagged on it, he choked on it and licked it. He rubbed his face all over it and in Tonraq’s pubes. 

Everyone stared. They all knew how hairy their chief’s body was. But seeing it and his massive cock always made them horny all over again.

“Time for a breeding, baby,” Tonraq said.

Mako nodded and presented himself, face down in the snow, ass up on the air, back arched, on his elbows and knees.

Tonraq slid into the loose, slobbery hole that was already filled and dripping an obscene amount of the waterbender’s cum and various other liquids.

“This is my boy,” Tonraq declared loudly. “My man.” He pummeled into his man recklessly, knocking him off his elbows — an inevitable occurrence with the sheer force of Tonraq’s body — his face then dragging in the snow. 

“If anyone ever hurts him. If anyone ever touches him. If anyone so much as looks at him the wrong way,” the chief said. “There will be hell to pay.”

Tonraq didn’t let up his thrusts for a very long time. Mako came several times, with and without touching himself. But even as the chief bred him over and over and over, he never stopped fucking him. Never stopped his thrusts.

And that lasted for the entire day. 

Then, Tonraq carried him back and they’d nap and come back and do it all again. In public, in private, it didn’t matter.

They walked around the Spirit Festival later that week, arms linked together. Tonraq won him prizes and bought him food and they shared some drinks. The chief put his arm protectively around Mako and kissed him on the head as some boys teased him. After Tonraq spoke with them later, they’d never look at Mako again.

Then, as the grand finale of the festival, Tonraq had the whole Tribe watch as he fucked Mako for days on the main stage. 

Everything was as it should be. Everyone knew who Mako belonged to.

All was right in the world.

All was heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for ready yall!! :)


	20. chains of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mako/bolin - sex slave, (extremely) dubious consent, a bit of stockholm syndrome, armpit licking/worship, milking, consecutive orgasms, slight watersports, bathing, incest obvi lol

It started several months ago.

Mako was overworked, overstressed, over everything. And he was over it all.

He was working night and day to provide for himself and Bolin. It was hard. It was grueling. It was a thankless job. But worst of all, it was a singular job. He was the sole provider for himself and his brother, and it took a daily toll.

He didn’t say anything when Bolin quit his job and claimed he needed a while to think and relax. He didn’t say anything after they stopped having time for pro bending. He didn’t say anything after they had to downsize their apartment and start sharing a bed.

But he snapped one day. Of all the pent up pain and anxiety and stress and anger and sadness, he snapped. When he came home and saw Bolin naked and masturbating on their shared bed, clothes and food left carelessly around the apartment, he didn’t know what else to do but snap.

“Ungrateful little brat,” Mako growled as he yanked Bolin off the cum and sweat-stained sheets the firebender had just washed that morning.

“You want to touch yourself? Is that why you’ve needed so much time alone? Little fucking pervert.”

Mako pulled out some chains he had in his work bag from the factory. He pushed Bolin, still naked, onto the ground as he connected the chains to the ceiling, letting them hang down.

Then, with some spare handcuffs he had from his days on the police force, he handcuffed Bolin to the chains. There, with his arms in the air above his head, Bolin stood, fully naked and still erect.

“Much better,” Mako exhaled, looking at his work. Then, he stormed out of the apartment to go get a drink, leaving Bolin crying and begging to be set free.

Several months later, they had adapted.

“Good afternoon, Bolin,” Mako said cheerfully as he entered their apartment.

“Good afternoon, Sir,” Bolin somberly replied, his arms chained above his head as he stood in the same place Mako had put him in all those months ago.

He had similar chains and cuffs around his ankles. He’d used his feet to break free one time while Mako was at work, so the firebender had to make some adjustments.

Since then, they developed a routine. Mako would make money and Bolin would be Mako’s source of stress relief.

The only time Bolin wasn’t in chains, standing naked in that same spot, was to go to the bathroom or bathe, which Mako always accompanied him for. Often, though, Bolin just had to piss on the floor while his brother was at work.

“How are you feeling today?” Mako asked, dropping his work supplies and getting himself a glass of water.

“Very good, Sir. I missed you so much,” Bolin whined.

“Good.”

Mako chugged his water and Bolin admired him, the sweat and grime marks all over his forehead and arms and white tank top made him look filthy and manly. The earthbender’s cock was hard, as always, and ached for release.

Mako walked over to him and leaned in for a kiss. Bolin’s heart skipped a beat and instantly leaned in as well.

“After,” Mako said deeply as he pulled away. “You get a kiss after you satisfy me.”

Bolin nodded vigorously.

Mako pressed himself to his brother, wrapped one arm around his back and placed the other on his cock, playing with the overgrown pubes. As usual with their routine, Mako nestled his face into Bolin’s armpit and began to lap at the hairs. He stroked his brother slowly.

“Tell me how much you love me,” Mako said in between licks.

“I love you so much, Mako,” Bolin instantly began. “I will never love someone as much as I love you. You’re my whole world. This dynamic was the best thing that ever happened to me. You’re the best master, best owner, best brother I could ever ask for. One day I hope to earn the title of your boyfriend.”

The earthbender whined and cried through his confession that he repeated in various ways every day. Mako stroked him faster and faster as he licked his brother’s armpit over and over.

Of course, every word of what Bolin was saying was true. But there was a part of him that wanted things to go back to normal. A new normal where they loved each other peacefully.

“I love you so much, Mako. I hope you know that,” the earthbender continued. “You’re the most beautiful man in the world. You’re so gorgeous and stunning. And you treat me better than anyone else has. I’ll worship you for the rest of our lives.”

Mako rubbed his face in Bolin’s armpit and basked in the words and praise. He stroked Bolin’s thick cock faster and faster.

“I promise I’ll be good. Please, Mako,” Bolin begged. “Please can I be your boyfriend and be free of these chains?”

Mako grumbled. He stroked Bolin faster.

“Oh,” Bolin cried. “Oh! Oh, Mako! Please!”

And with that, he came all over the floor. Puddles everywhere, gallons even. His cock fired like a hose. Mako kept stroking and pumping more out.

Then, he stripped off his shirt and Bolin came some more at the sight. Gorgeously toned, scuff marks and dirt all over his chest and abs, making the man.

Mako switched sides and started licking Bolin’s other armpit and stroking his cock again.

“Ah!” Bolin cried. Mako did this every day. “It’s too sensitive, I’m not ready.”

“I know you have more cum for me, big boy. Don’t lie,” Mako stated.

Bolin looked down at the puddle of cum he was standing in. He didn’t know how, but he came more and more every day.

“Mako,” Bolin swallowed nervously.

“Mm,” Mako replied, buried in his brother’s armpit.

“D-do you love me too?”

Mako stopped everything.

“Do I love you,” Mako repeated, confused.

Bolin nodded, anxious. “I just want to feel loved by you,” he said, tears falling from his eyes.

“Do I _love you_?” Mako repeated again. This time, there was a hint of anger.

Bolin opened his mouth to apologize but Mako spoke again.

“Would I have done all of this for you if I didn’t love you?” he asked.

Bolin didn’t know how to answer that.

“That hurts me, Bolin. You’re my brother and my property. Why wouldn’t I love you?”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I just want to feel that love more. Forget I said anything.”

Mako made a sour face, then paused and considered Bolin’s words. Then he dove back into the earthbender’s armpit and started stroking his cock again.

Bolin lost count of how many times Mako made him cum, but the massive puddle that spread on the floor was a good indication.

Mako stripped the rest of his clothes off and kept grinding his throbbing cock into Bolin as he masturabted him and bathed his armpits. He came several times just from thrusting his cock against his brother’s body.

“I know you have more,” Mako kept saying each time Bolin came. And each time those words proved to be true.

Afterwards, Mako unchained Bolin and put a metal collar around his neck and connected the chains to the collar. Mako sat behind his brother, who got on his hands and knees, facing away from Mako, head at the edge of his puddle of cum.

For a while, Mako just stared at Bolin’s hole, as he normally did. He admired it, touched it every now and then, but mostly just stared at it.

On the other side of the room, Mako had recently set up a mirror so Bolin could look at himself in humiliation while Mako was away. But Mako also loved it for this position. Bolin was right in front of his crotch, so only the firebender pubes were just barely visible with Bolin’s head down and out of the way.

The earthbender was on his hands and knees, with his chain leash in Mako’s hands, humiliated and exhausted. Mako was obsessed with this view, the power it made him feel. The rush of dominance. He came from the sight alone. All over the floor and Bolin’s ass.

He had no idea how many loads he had put in Bolin over the course of these several months, but he knew it was an ungodly amount.

He turned Bolin around and had him worship his musky, dirty pubic hair. Lick each hair and suck on them, bite them and inhale the scent. He came from those motions alone, all over Bolin’s face, making sure to get the cum deep in his hair.

“I love you, Mako,” Bolin whined every so often. Mako didn’t reply.

Later, Mako bathed his brother. Bolin watched as Mako brought the soap across his body, powerless to even bathe himself. The firebender slid the bar up and down Bolin’s still erect penis, making sure to pull back his foreskin and clean every part of it.

He made sure not to soap up Bolin’s pubic hair. He wanted it clean, but to maintain its musk.

Mako ran the soap down his brother’s back before letting it float away in the water as his fingers reached down, scrubbed the earthbender’s hole, then worked their way inside and stayed there.

He worked a few in all the way. Bolin whined softly.

“I do love you, bro,” Mako said.

Bolin eyes widened, lifting from staring at the water. He hadn’t heard Mako call him ‘bro’ in a very long time. He contemplated the words.

He wanted love. He needed love. He needed Mako to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright. He needed those words. But something was off. The trust was no longer there. It wasn’t enough.

Bolin leaned in for a kiss, but Mako shook his head.

“You haven’t satisfied me enough,” the firebender said.

None of this was enough.

Bolin moved quickly. While Mako was looking away, the earthbender swiveled his fists and knocked his brother out.

When Mako awoke, he was naked. Chained to the ceiling and floor in the same place where Bolin once stood.

“You’re awake,” Bolin beamed.

“Bolin, no,” Mako said softly as he realized what was happening. Realizing how his plan had backfired. “You can’t…”

“Hm?” Bolin asked.

“You said…” The firebender couldn’t seem to find the words.

“So the thing about words, Mako, is that they only go so far. Actions speak louder.” Bolin stripped himself and mirrored Mako’s actions by licking his brother’s armpit and stroking his long cock.

“I told you how much you mean to me. And you did nothing,” Bolin continued. “If this was your way of showing me love, get ready for me to return the favor tenfold.”

“Please don’t do this, Bolin. I do love you. So much. Ungh,” he moaned as Bolin pumped his cock and brought him closer and closer to orgasming.

“Please. I just got carried away. I love you more than anything and of course I want us to be boyfriends.”

Bolin buried his tongue deeper and licked the sweat up. He pumped his brother’s cock harder. He came everywhere, flooding Bolin’s drying cum all over the floor.

Mako cried and whined and spasmed as he kept cumming. A million thoughts raced through his mind, but all he could focus on was how good this felt. Bolin shoved his tongue in Mako’s mouth, licking all around and tasting every crevice, spitting inside, and kissing him countless time.

“This is our way of showing love,” Bolin said darkly as he switched sides and started to bathe Mako’s other armpit.

He grinded his naked body against his brother’s, the same way Mako had done. Except Bolin was more aggressive, moving his whole body instead of just his hips like Mako had. It was animal-like. He wasn’t just grinding, he was humping. He was humping Mako over and over and over as he made Mako cum over and over and over.

Bolin’s cock erupted every so often, but he had more control than Mako had. The firebender had no idea what he was in for.

“Ah!” Mako yelled and whimpered as he came again, exhausted. “Please,” he begged.”

Bolin ignored him and started stroking his brother’s cock once again.

“I love you more than anything.”


	21. member of the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sokka/southern western tribe men  
> sokka/white lotus men (piandao, iroh, pakku, jeong jeong, bumi)  
> sokka/hakoda
> 
> orgy, used and fucked raw, power bottom sokka, incest

Sokka had been ecstatic when he was finally able to have the time to go visit his father and the rest of the Water Tribe men. After not seeing them for a while, he had needed this.

He had high expectations for this reunion and all the things he and the men would be able to bond over. But when he got there, something was off.

Bato had told Sokka that his dad was off on a mission, but kept the details a secret. Aside from that, the men were eyeing him like meat. And they were starving.

“Any girlfriends? You been working out?” they said, patting him on the shoulder and touching his back. “Your body looks great.”

And then the touching became caressing. Hands were under his shirt and soon enough, the men surrounded him. His clothes were gone in seconds. 

It took Sokka a second to realize what was happening — a couple men were holding him up as they stood while another tribe member spat on his cock and worked it into Sokka. Once he felt that cock inside him, he melted into it.

This was what he needed.

He moaned and curled his toes and arched his back as the men took turns breeding him. He sucked on whoever’s fingers belonged to the men holding him. 

Southern Water Tribe men had notoriously big, uncut cocks, and Sokka was in euphoria feeling them all enter him and breed him with floods of cum.

These were the men he had known his whole life. The ones he was envious of for going to war when he couldn’t. But now, as he got to see their gorgeously toned bodies and feel their massive cocks, he couldn’t be happier things worked out the way they did.

They didn’t stop after one round, either.

“Please don’t stop. Please fuck me. Need your cock,” Sokka cried over and over to each of the men. They kissed hickeys down his neck and across his body.

Some were partially dressed, some were fully naked. If they weren’t cumming inside him, they were splattering his face.

They all came at least twice in or on him, with Bato leading with five loads total deposited.

Sokka was spent to say the least.

Then, Master Piandao showed up. Sokka’s jaw dropped.

“We’ve been expecting you, Sokka,” was all he said. Then, he turned and left.

Sokka took it as a cue to follow him once his blush faded and he snapped back to reality. 

As he followed his master, still fully nude, he noticed they walked a ways away from the main camp to somewhere more secluded with one massive tent. Cum dripped off Sokka’s face, body, and out of his hole as he walked. 

Piandao entered the tent, and Sokka paused and exhaled before going inside. What he saw made his jaw drop and his dick throb.

There in front of him were the White Lotus men. Piandao stripped and joined Pakku, Jeong Jeong, Bumi, and Iroh who were already naked and kissing and sucking each other’s cocks. Sokka had never been with men so much older than him, but he was leaking cum at the thought.

He inched his way closer and they pulled him into the mix. Though he was excited, he was more nervous with these men than he was with the Water Tribe men. He knew his tribe, he knew everything about them and was irrevocably bonded with them for life. That was different. These men were intimidating.

Piandao seemed to sense this anxiety and held Sokka against him as Bumi began to suck the younger man’s cock. The sword master caressed Sokka’s face softly, soothing him and let his fingers fall into his mouth to suck on.

Bumi bobbed up and down, taking all of Sokka each time. Iroh lined his cock up to Sokka’s mouth and slid in with Piandao’s fingers. Jeong Jeong pushed his cock into Bumi’s hole.

Pakku inched closer to Sokka’s face and rubbed his hard cock all over it as the Southern Water Tribe member gagged around Iroh. 

“You’re my new grandson, but don’t think that will stop me from taking you,” Pakku said darkly.

Bumi’s tongue was fucking Sokka’s hole at this point and spit was dripping everywhere, with cum constantly oozing out. Pakku pushed Bumi aside and slid into Sokka. 

The warrior gagged as Iroh came down his throat. Piandao positioned himself so he was sitting on Sokka’s chest, then leaned over him like a bridge and started fucking his cock into his mouth harshly.

“Yeah,” Piandao groaned. “Knew you always wanted me like this.”

Sokka whined and groaned as he was pleasured from all ends. Jeong Jeong came in Bumi, and the two started worshipping Sokka’s cock shortly after. 

“Bet you wish your daddy was here now,” Piandao said. 

Sokka immediately blushed at the thought. Pakku leaned over and began eating Piandao’s hole. It was all too much for the young warrior. 

The friction, the sucking, the fucking, the depravity of it all. He couldn’t help but cum without touching himself. 

As he did, he clenched his hole tight and that was enough to get Pakku to cum inside him from the sensation. Jeong Jeong fucked him next. Then Bumi, then Iroh, then Piandao. They fucked his mouth too, over and over. Then they started penetrating his hole at the same time — Jeong Jeong and Bumi slid in together and came in unison. Then Iroh and Pakku did the same. Piandao bred him again for good measure. 

Sokka could only assume he had taken over 100 loads from the White Lotus and Southern Water Tribe men during this ordeal. And he couldn’t be happier. Though he needed more.

To answer his wishes, another figure entered the tent.

“Sokka, I’d like to introduce you to our newest member of the White Lotus. Though you already know him well,” Piandao said.

Sokka looked up and there at the entrance of the tent, fully naked, was his father. Hairy and muscular, massive cock aching, Hakoda smiled softly at the sight of his son, completely wrecked.

He approached his son and Sokka whined.

“You’re ready for me,” Hakoda stated.

Sokka had never taken such a big dick before, so, as his father lined up to his already messy and spent hole, he wasn’t surprised when his looseness still wasn’t enough.

Hakoda had to take his time penetrating his son. And Sokka arched his back and whined and reveled in every moment. 

“I love you, Dad,” Sokka said as he gasped at the intrusion.

“I love you too, son,” Hakoda replied. He thrust his cock all the way in at once.

Sokka yelped at the pain and Hakoda leaned down to kiss him and soothe him. The other White Lotus men, worshipped the two southerners, licking their bodies, dragging their tongues up and down. 

Hakoda fucked his son with vigor, never breaking their kiss. Sokka adjusted to the size of the cock inside him and soon melted into the pleasure of it all.

He humped and fucked his son like he had never fucked anyone before. His thrusts were wild and sporadic, unhinged and raw. He could feel the countless loads that other men had put inside his son and he shot precum. His son used like this was too hot to not love.

The White Lotus members could sense Hakoda getting close so they pressed against the two men tightly, rubbing their bodies and cocks together.

Hakoda spit into Sokka’s mouth several times before shoving his fingers all the way in, moaning as he heard his son gag and choke. He shoved more fingers in and the sounds intensified, Sokka whining and trying to get air.

Hakoda closed his eyes and fucked hard a few more times before cumming to the feeling and sound. As Sokka gagged several more times, he felt the biggest load of cum he’d ever taken fill him. 

His father then removed his fingers after he was satisfied with Sokka’s gagging, and replaced them with his lips and tongue, resuming their kiss.

There they stayed, a man filling his son. And there they stayed even longer — hours, days, weeks — ruining Sokka. The Southern Water Tribe men eventually joined in the tent and Sokka was sure he’d never be dressed again.

He was sure he’d never be without a man inside him again. 

But when they were eventually done with him, they sent him away.

“Send in my nephew on your way out,” Iroh said, not bothering to look up from sucking Hakoda’s cock.

Sure enough, there was Zuko outside, waiting and completely naked. Cum dripped from his hair and face, his mouth and chest, his pubes and cock, and of course his ass. He looked destroyed, shivering and utterly ruined.

Sokka was sure Zuko saw a similar sight. He only nodded to the firebender who then entered the tent.

He was so loose and broken that a load of cum oozed freely out of his hole and down his legs. And he could go home. He could rest and heal and get back to normalcy. 

Sokka made his way back to the Water Tribe men.


	22. becoming a man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aang/roku - flip fuck, massive cock, anal, oral, fingering, outdoor sex

“Roku?”

The spirit world was less lively than usual. There were no spirits around and the sky was a muted color.

“Roku?” Aang called again.

The airbender had had a dream. Roku came to him and explained there was still more he needed to learn. That Roku needed to teach him something else.

“It’s good to see you, Aang,” a familiar voice said from behind the Avatar.

Aang smiled as he turned to face Roku. His eyes widened as he saw Roku wasn’t a spirit, but instead a tangible, touchable entity.

“Roku? How are you doing this?” Aang said, reaching out and touching the older man softly.

“It’s time for your final lesson,” Roku said, ignoring his question. “You have just turned 18, Aang. Do you know what this means?”

Aang shrugged, confused.

“It means you are now ready to become a man.”

Aang raised his eyebrows. “A man?”

“Yes, Aang. I get to make you a man.”

“What do you—”

“Take off your clothes,” Roku interrupted.

Aang didn’t move.

“Now,” Roku said firmly.

Aang obeyed and stripped off his shirt, then his shoes, then his pants.

“Everything,” Roku said.

Aang exhaled and removed his undergarments, revealing his fully nude body. He blushed.

“Mmm,” Roku hummed. “Beautiful.”

Aang blushed harder.

“I have been waiting for this moment for a very, very long time,” the Fire Nation Avatar said, his eyes glued to the airbender’s hairless cock.

He then removed his layers of clothes until he matched Aang’s full nudity. The airbender’s jaw dropped.

Aang had a decently-sized cock, but Roku was positively massive. And he was getting bigger as he got harder. His cock dripped precum.

“Are you alright, Aang?”

“I don’t know how I’m going to take that, Roku.”

“Oh, Aang,” Roku chuckled softly. “ _You_ will be penetrating _me_.”

Aang’s eyes widened and he nodded. Roku stepped closer to him and pressed their bodies together. He leaned down and connected their lips.

It was a sensation that Aang had experienced before, but was also completely new to him in this moment. He felt the older man’s tongue enter his mouth as they shared spit and nipped at each other’s lips.

Then, Roku had them on the ground, lying side by side, sucking each other’s cocks. He took Aang’s expertly, all the way down to the base, swirling his tongue around it and under the foreskin.

Aang struggled to get even halfway down on Roku’s cock. He gagged and choked around it as he felt the older man slightly thrusting his hips, trying to work more of his cock into the airbender’s mouth.

He noticed Roku’s pubes, gray and neatly kempt. He buried his nose in them and lapped at each hair. From what he was used to, Fire Nation men shaved all the hair on their bodies, expert for their luscious beards of course.

However, Roku seemed to now be deviating, with his pubes and armpit hair and slight chest hair, all gray.

Aang liked it — he would have to make some suggestions to Zuko.

As Roku kept his mouth around Aang’s cock, he stayed at the base and swallowed several times. His fingers found their way to Aang’s ass, spread it, and worked into his hole.

The airbender gasped.

“Relax, Aang,” Roku’s voice soothed.

Aang nodded and resumed sucking the older man’s cock. He let his own fingers find Roku’s hole and slid them inside. To his surprise, Roku was already loose.

With their fingers inside each other, they both hummed. It was a new experience for them both.

And Roku, as calm and composed as he came across, wanted more. He positioned Aang on his back and stood over him.

“I love you very much, Aang,” he said, stroking his cock. He thought of all the ways he could mark the airbender, but held back. This was Aang’s time.

Aang’s cock throbbed, Roku’s spit still dripping down it. The fire Avatar squatted and lined the younger cock up to his hole, then slid down it with ease to the base.

Aang was still in shock seeing how much bigger Roku’s cock was than his. It bounced around heavily, splattering Aang’s face with precum, as Roku rode him, humming softly with his eyes closed.

The young Avatar was already close, feeling the pressure building. He ran his hands up and down Roku’s thighs and across his cock and balls.

This was invigorating. This was his time to become a man. To take charge for once.

“Get on your hands and knees, Roku,” Aang spoke up. “I want to fuck you.”

Roku obeyed and Aang squatted behind him. Then, he slowly leaned down and brought his tongue to Roku’s hole. After a few hesitating licks, he fucked his tongue inside and buried his face between Roku’s cheeks.

He pulled back after he thought the act alone may make him cum.

“Please Aang, put your penis inside me.”

Aang bottomed out instantly and thrusted his hips as fast as he could. He was embarrassed by how he couldn’t hold off his orgasm, but seeing Roku in this position, so submissive, it drove him wild.

Aang humped him aggressively over and over. He didn’t want it to end but he was losing control.

“Roku, I can’t hold it. Ah!” Aang cried as he pummeled into the older man.

“Finish inside me, Aang. I want to feel your orgasm. I want to feel your cum fill my body.”

And with that, Aang came. He collapsed onto the older man’s back and held him tight as he pumped him full of his seed.

They caught their breath in sporadic unison.

“Thank you, Aang. That was necessary.”

“I need you, Roku. I want you. I don’t want to be a man if it means I can’t have you inside me,” Aang said before he even realized what the words were.

Roku was catering to Aang’s needs in the blink of an eye. It took a while. A very long while. But Aang began to adjust to the intrusion of Roku’s massive member inside him. With spit and fingers and Roku’s tongue worshipping Aang’s hole, the older man was finally able to work his cock inside, inch by inch.

Aang whined and writhed and moaned the entire time, but Roku bottomed out. They gasped at the feeling and visible bulge inside Aang, the airbender kept them pressed tight with his legs locked around the firebender’s back.

They lost track of time as they fucked over and over. It could’ve been days, hours, weeks — they didn’t know. Roku came numerous times, shooting more each time. Inside Aang, all over Aang’s face, everywhere. He gave the airbender everything he could think of, every substance and liquid his cock would offer.

And there they stayed. For a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading !


	23. cliffside date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zuko/aang - cute, handjobs, blowjobs, some deep throating/gagging

“I’m so glad you became good,” Aang said, with his head in Zuko’s lap as they watched the sunset.

Zuko laughed and ran his fingers through Aang’s hair. “How long are you going to say that?”

“Forever,” Aang hummed. “I’ll never be over how happy I am to have you in my life.”

Zuko smiled and hummed back. “I love you, Aang.”

“I love you too, Zuko.”

The evening was finally cooling down from a hot summer day. The two had taken their shirts off hours ago, opting to cool down and let the sun tan their torsos, staying in just their Fire Nation pants.

They’d been working to finetune Aang’s firebending skills, but really they’d just wanted some alone time away from Fire Lord and Avatar responsibilities. To fool around and be silly. 

Not that this was rare. They’d promised long ago to not let their roles come between them or take up too much of their time. Instead, they traveled and trained together often, letting off steam and goofing off peacefully together.

Zuko always admired how toned Aang was becoming. He was quick and agile, but had subtly gained some definition. Of course, Aang loved Zuko’s toned body and was inspired by him, always.

Aang’s fingers swirled in the folds of Zuko’s pants, inching down until he found the opening and Zuko’s legs, caressing them softly. The firebender’s own fingers traced lines up and down Aang’s back.

Aang then let his hand slide up Zuko’s leg, under his pants, and find the firebender’s crotch.

“Aang,” Zuko hummed.

The airbender stroked his fingertips across his lover’s manhood, sending a chill through Zuko’s body.

“Someone could see us, Aang,” the Fire Lord said with no weight, melting as the Avatar held his cock with a firm grasp.

Drawn out and slow, Aang stroked his boyfriend’s penis, up and down, getting it fully hard and aching. 

Zuko let out high-pitched, soft whines and lengthy, low moans. And just as he was getting close, Aang stopped and slid off the firebender’s pants. 

Blushing, Zuko looked around to make sure they were alone on the cliffside. Aang was less concerned as he took Zuko’s length in his mouth and let his fingers slide to the firebender’s hole.

Aang’s own manhood ached in his pants as he rutted into the ground, dripping precum. Zuko soon gave in to the sight and feeling and grabbed Aang’s hair, pushing him down all the way to the base of his cock.

His toes curled and his eyes rolled back as Aang swallowed and gagged around him.

“I love when you gag around me,” Zuko moaned, throwing his head back and holding Aang firmly in place.

The Avatar slid a few spit-slicked fingers into the Fire Lord to open him up. He hummed as Zuko hooked his legs behind his head to hold him even more firmly in place. His fingers slid in farther.

“Oh, Aang,” Zuko hummed. Aang hummed back as he gagged and choked around his lover’s well-endowed erection.

Then finally, Zuko let him up for air. Aang pulled back and regained his oxygen through deep, jilted breaths, his face covered in precum and his own spit. He didn’t waste much time and began rubbing his face into Zuko’s hole, making sure to lube him up with those liquids.

His tongue fucked deep into Zuko’s hole, tasting everything it could touch. 

“Feels so good, Aang,” Zuko moaned, low. “Always feels so good.”

“I know,” Aang said, pulling away. “I know, baby.”

The airbender then lined up his cock and pushed into his boyfriend. They both moaned and snd curled their toes.

And there on the cliff slide, they fucked for hours. No one passed by but that was the least of their concerns. Aang rocked Zuko back and forth, cumming in him several times like he knew the Fire Lord liked.

“I’ll fuck you like this tomorrow,” Zuko panted as Aang came in him once again.

“Tomorrow,” Aang agreed.

They weren’t going anywhere any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for readingggggg


End file.
